La vie sur Vegetasai
by Kotias
Summary: Et si Freezer n'avait jamais existé ? Vegetasai n'aurait pas explosé... Aventures à découvrir ! résumé naze... par contre, les reviews sont le bienvenue ! Je me base sur l'histoire de l'animé DBZ
1. Prologue

Si Freezer n'avait jamais existé, Vegetasai n'aurait jamais explosé. Et si Goku était resté sur sa planète natale ? Déjà, il ne s'appellerait pas Goku, mais Carot… Et si quelques Terriens arrivaient un jour sur la planète des Saiyens ? Enfin... Une Terrienne appelée Bulma, scientifique, qui a un petit ami qui la trompe. Succombera-t-elle au charme du Prince des Saiyens ? Je vous laisse penser ce que vous voulez !

C'est ainsi que commence « La Vie sur Vegetasai » !

PS : Je pique un peu l'idée de Para-San pour le fait que Vegetasai n'explose pas… Mais je l'adore, alors je me permets, surtout que ça n'ira pas plus loin.


	2. Carot : affaire traitée

_**Carot : une affaire traitée**_

Un enfant à la coupe désordonnée dormait dans un lit, entouré de centaines d'autres. Tous avaient l'air normaux, à un détail près : ils avaient tous une queue de singe. Un jeune enfant passait : il avait les cheveux dressés sur la tête et les regardait tous avec un appareil qui était situé sur son oreille. Il portait une armure avec un symbole dessiné en rouge sur la poitrine. Tout son corps, sans compter la tête, était recouvert d'une tunique serrée bleue et des gants blancs aux mains. Ses chaussures étaient aussi blanches. Il devait avoir 6 ans, environ. Il s'arrêta devant le bébé et évalua sa puissance.

- Puissance : 12 unités. Lamentable. Mais… C'est le fils de Bardock, il faudrait que je le prenne en compte. Il me semble qu'il doit être envoyé sur la planète Terre. Je vais demander à ce qu'on le garde. Dit le jeune Saiyan.

Il s'en retourna vers le couloir.

- Vegeta ! appela une voix.

Il se retourna et fit une grimace de mépris quand il reconnut celui qu'il détestait le plus : le second fils de Bardock, Radditz, qu'il surnommait Radis, d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux encore te battre, espèce de légume ? lui dit-il en lui jetant un regard haineux.

- Oui.

- J'ai pas le temps, connard.

- Eh, je ne te permets pas !

- Casse-toi.

Et il continua sa route jusqu'au palais. Il toqua à une porte immense et entra dans une salle assez grande pour accueillir un bon million de Saiyens sans problèmes. Il marcha jusqu'au trône, où se tenait son père, qui lui ressemblait en tous points, excepté le fait qu'il ait une petite barbe.

- Père… dit le jeune Saiyan.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu, mon fils ? lui demanda le Roi.

- Je suis venu vous demander une requête… hésita Vegeta.

- Quelle est-elle ?

- Pourrait-t-on garder… le cadet de Bardock ? Même s'il n'a pour l'instant que 12 unités de puissance, il reste son fils… je l'entraînerais.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas, Vegeta… Mais j'accepte.

- Merci, père…

- Tu peux te retirer.

- Oui.

Il repartit dans le sens inverse, croisant au passage sa mère, qu'il devinait qu'elle était en colère. Il avait même une idée en tête du pourquoi… Il alla voir le « légume » pour s'entraîner un peu, et il avait follement besoin d'un punching-ball…

………………………

Quelques minutes plus tard, Radditz et Vegeta étaient dans la salle d'entraînement. Les coups qu'ils se donnaient étaient de plus en plus violents, et donc les blessures par conséquent de plus en plus graves. Les coups allaient des coups de poings aux vagues déferlantes en passant par les coups de genoux et les boules de ki. Pourtant, Vegeta était légèrement plus fort que son rival, et prenait doucement l'avantage. Ils s'étaient élevés dans les airs. Quand ils furent reposés, Vegeta fit une balayette au fils de Bardock avant de l'envoyer voir ailleurs avec une boule de ki en pleine tête. Ce dernier arriva la tête la première dans le ur d'en face avant de s'écraser par terre.

- Peuh ! Tu n'avais aucune chance, Radis ! dit le jeune Prince.

- Ne m'appelle pas Radis ! rétorqua le guerrier vaincu. Tête de Carotte !

- Oh, retire ça ! hurla Vegeta.

- Alors, tu retires aussi ce que tu as dit ! lui répondit de la même voix Radditz.

Ce qui lui valut encore une boule énergétique (pour ne pas me répéter…) dans le ventre. Le Prince sortit furax de la salle. Il se dirigea à nouveau vers la salle des nouveaux-nés pour aller voir son futur compagnon de combat et, qui sait, peut-être son futur rival… À ce moment là, le jeune Saiyan ouvrit les yeux pour commencer à brailler. Le Prince commença à regretter son choix… Il s'en alla en vitesse et rejoignit la salle des soins où il fut placé dans un caisson de régénération.

…………………………

Au matin, il était guéri des multiples blessures qu'il s'était faites. Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser les électrons se trouvant sur sa tête et du masque à oxygène puis ouvrit les yeux.

- Radditz devait être à moitié mort, après le combat… C'est lui qui a le plus gagné… Le prochain match, je sens que c'est lui qui va le remporter… pensa Vegeta.

…………………………

Quatorze ans plus tard… Un jeune homme passait dans le couloir. Il était particulièrement séduisant, avec ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène dressés sur la tête. Sur son passage, toutes les femmes lui faisaient les yeux doux, mais il regardait droit devant lui n'avait rien à faire des femmes. Il se dirigeait vers sa salle d'entraînement, pour se battre avec Carot, qui était son compagnon de combat, son rival et, il fallait bien qu'il l'avoue, son meilleur ami. Il avait bon caractère, ne venait pas le faire chier dans sa chambre pour un combat… Rien à voir avec le radis qui lui servait de frère… Le jeune Saiyan, qu'il avait décidé de garder sur la planète, était un guerrier particulièrement puissant, et il avait un don inouï. Tout ce que le Prince trouvait à lui reprocher, c'était son manque d'attention, surtout quand c'était l'heure du repas… Carot devenait complètement cinglé à l'idée de louper un repas. De plus, il mangeait comme deux Saiyens adultes, mais ne prenait pas un gramme. Ça y est, Vegeta était arrivé devant la porte. Il l'ouvrit et entra pour y voir son ami, tapis dans l'ombre.

- Super, on va pouvoir commencer ! s'exclama Carot, tout joyeux, abordant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ton sourire risque de vite disparaître, durant le combat. Je me sens en pleine forme. lui répondit le Prince.

- Moi aussi, pour une fois ! lui dit le Saiyan encore dans sa phase d'adolescence.

- Une chance, il vient de manger… pensa Vegeta. Avant de dire ça, regarde : tu bandes ! lui répondit-il avec un air amusé.

- Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde ! cria son ami.

- Allez, remets-toi.

- En fait…

- Oui ?

- T'as déjà band…

- NE TOMBE PAS DANS LE HORS-SUJET, ON COMMENCE !!!!!!!!!! le coupa-t-il aussitôt en hurlant, rouge comme une pivoine.

Le combat commença. Comme d'habitude, Vegeta gagna, il était plus fort, mais surtout infiniment plus concentré que le jeune Saiyan.

Très loin de là, une jeune fille de 18 ans cherchait à construire un grand vaisseau avec son père… Elle avait des cheveux bleu vert et des yeux couleur d'azur.

……………………..

Cinq ans plus tard, elle était partie dans l'espace depuis quelques mois et admirait les planètes à côté desquelles elle passait. Elle finit par atterrir sur une planète qu'elle trouvait intéressante. Elle était dans une prairie. Elle huma l'air pur, rangea le vaisseau dans une capsule et commença à marcher vers une ville, qu'elle voyait au loin. Une fois arrivée là, elle fut aussitôt capturée. Elle comprit vite comment ils avaient pu l'identifier comme une intruse : tous les individus avaient des cheveux et des yeux noirs… Elle fut traînée jusqu'à un immense palais…


	3. Le premier regard

_**Le premier regard peut se satisfaire du reste…**_

La famille royale au complet était dans la salle de trône quand les deux Saiyens arrivèrent avec la jeune femme, qui avait été bâillonnée et était traînée. Elle se débattait telle une diablesse et ses yeux océaniques semblaient lancer des éclairs. Le Prince fut le premier à réagir.

- Lâchez la ! cria-t-il en s'avançant de plusieurs mètres.

Les deux gardes la lâchèrent aussitôt et la débâillonnèrent. Elle se leva aussitôt et regarda le jeune Saiyan droit dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! dit-elle avec un ton agressif.

- Vous avez un fichu caractère… lui répondit-il en souriant.

- Et alors ? J'en suis fière !

Il s'éloigna, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Si elle restait, il allait s'amuser… Il regagna sa place sur son fauteuil de satin rouge.

- Retirez vous, dit le Roi aux gardes.

- Bien, répondirent-ils.

Et ils s'en allèrent, laissant la jeune Terrienne seule avec les Saiyens gouverneurs. Quand le Roi lui demanda de s'asseoir pour qu'ils parlent, elle obéit sans rechigner. Elle avait peur de ces gens dont elle ne connaissait rien. Finalement, au lieu de parler, elle du se contenter d'entendre quelqu'un ouvrir brusquement la porte et cavaler vers eux. Elle se poussa à temps pour laisser passer la furie en la personne de Carot. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Prince, qui s'était levé, énervé. Le nouveau Saiyan lui chuchota quelques mots et aussitôt, son regard changea pour devenir un regard effrayé, et ils quittèrent l'immense salle plus qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Les deux membres restants, donc le Roi et la Reine, se levèrent à son tour. Le Roi se tourna vers la belle Terrienne.

- Dis-moi juste ton nom…

- Bulma.

- Bulma… Servante !

Une femme rentra. (Peut importe son allure, imaginez la avec des cheveux couleur arc-en-ciel si vous voulez, même si c'est une Saiyanne, on ne va pas s'attarder sur elle)

- Emmène-la à une chambre, la plus grande que tu trouveras.

- Bien. Venez, mademoiselle.

Bulma suivit la Saiyanne. Elle se demandait où elle avait atterrit…

……

Vegeta et Carot couraient à en perdre haleine : ils étaient les meilleurs Saiyens de la planète et une météorite menaçait de faire exploser la planète. Il fallait immédiatement la dévier, ou ça serait trop tard…

Ils arrivèrent dans la cour et lancèrent immédiatement leur meilleure attaque : le Final Flash. Ils reculaient énormément à cause de la poussée, mais le météorite commençait à se dévier. Plusieurs Saiyens aidèrent, et tous les efforts combinés menèrent à la réussite : la planète était sauvée. Les deux amis rentrèrent et se promenèrent un peu dans les couloirs. Ce fut Carot qui commença la discussion :

- Dis donc, c'est qui, cette fille, aux cheveux verts ? Elle est plutôt pas mal !

- Je ne sais pas, elle vient d'une autre planète.

- Elle te plait, hein ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu la dévorais des yeux, quand je suis arrivé.

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

Ils continuèrent de parler d'elle, Carot se doutait que son ami avait flashé pour la belle femme, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui faire cracher le morceau.

……………………

Quelques semaines plus tard, Bulma était toujours sur Vegetasai, et à ce moment, elle observait avec le Roi et la Reine le combat Vegeta/Carot. Elle les admirait, ils étaient vraiment très puissants, rien à voir avec Yamcha… Elle aimait son petit ami, mais elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était… elle ne savait pas si c'était encore de l'amour ou si c'était de l'amitié. En tout cas, elle ressentait quelque chose de plus fort que de l'admiration envers le Prince Saiyan… Elle l'aimait, elle devait l'avouer. Et c'était une véritable passion qui était en train de naître. Elle ne regardait plus que lui. Deux semaines auparavant, elle avait été installée dans les appartements du guerrier. Depuis, elle le suivait où qu'il aille, ou presque. Et là, elle le voyait au maximum de sa puissance, c'était magnifique. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, le combat était terminé, Vegeta avait gagné une fois de plus. Quand il sortit de la salle, elle était à nouveau avec lui. Voir une femme constamment à ses côtés le gênait, mais il ne disait rien, car il aimait cette proximité, bizarrement. Ils retournèrent dans les appartements du guerrier.

- Pourquoi me suis-tu où que j'aille, Bulma ? Ça m'énerve ! lui dit-il calmement.

- C'est quoi le problème ? Je te suis, et alors ? C'est parce que j'en ai envie ! s'enflamma la jeune femme.

- C'était bien ce que j'avais remarqué… dit-il, toujours calme.

- Tu avais remarqué quoi, exactement ? demanda-t-elle, hargneuse.

- Tête de mule. dit-il simplement.

- Oui, et alors ?

Il eu un petit rire qu'il exprima surtout en souriant. Bulma s'énervait de plus en plus.

- PUTAIN, MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ?!! hurla-t-elle.

- Tu vaux bien plus au premier regard, mais ce regard peut se satisfaire du reste. dit-il, charmeur.

Il s'était placé derrière elle et lui flattait sa fine taille du bout des doigts, ce qui la fit frissonner. Il lui planta un baiser dans le cou avant de la lâcher et d'aller dans sa chambre. Bulma était toute rouge. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers la porte fermée, sourit et alla dans sa propre chambre.

Dans sa chambre, Vegeta était assis sur son lit, il se tenait la tête des deux mains avec un air abasourdi.

- Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? pensa-t-il. Je… je ne peux pas aimer une… Terrienne… Et pourtant… il semblerait que ça soit le cas… Non… ne pensons plus à ça…

Il sortit et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se servit un verre d'eau et de quoi manger. Une demi-heure plus tard, quand il eut enfin fini de manger, il retourna dans sa chambre où il tomba nez à nez avec son ancienne petite amie, Arya. Il trouvait étrange de la voir là, alors qu'il lui avait dit, deux mois auparavant, que c'était fini entre eux. Son visage avait dû le trahir, car…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite de le voir avec une expression pareille.

- Rien. répondit-il, évasif.

- En fait… Je suis venue pour te demander si tu ne voudrais pas être à nouveau avec moi… dit-elle, rougissante, les yeux regardant par terre.

- Non. dit-il d'un seul coup. Si c'est tout, tu es invitée à sortir.

- Mais… voulut-elle dire.

- SORS ! cria-t-il, hors de lui.

- Oui…

Elle sortit en courant, n'oubliant pas de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Bulma entendit le bruit et une fois que ce fut le calme, elle alla voir le Prince.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons ! cria-t-il, encore énervé.

- Oh, désolée, je voulais juste savoir… dit-elle, sur la défensive.

Elle sortit de la chambre et alla elle-même chercher de quoi grignoter.

Vegeta se sentait de plus en plus attiré par la jeune Terrienne. Il partit vers la cuisine, où il savait qu'elle était allée et l'attendit à la porte…


	4. Je t'aime moi non plus

Note : Lemon dans ce chapitre. Ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire, sautez la lecture de « le traîna vers sa chambre » à « elle tira la couverture » (je le mets en gras pour mieux repérer)

_**Je t'aime ! Moi non plus**_

Bulma mangeait tranquillement un petit sandwich. Elle essayait de s'imaginer ce que Yamcha faisait.

- Ce n'est pas compliqué… Il est dans le lit d'une belle blonde pulpeuse, le bâtard ! pensa-t-elle, rageuse.

Quand elle eut fini, elle rangea son assiette et son verre et se dirigea vers la sortie de la cuisine. Soudain, elle sentit des poignes fermes autour de sa taille ; Elle sursauta et se tendit. Son cœur battait fort et son visage montrait clairement qu'elle avait peur. Elle sentait des lèvres parcourir son cou. Elle tourna très légèrement la tête et vit que c'était Vegeta. Elle respira tout doucement, rassurée. Elle se tourna pour faire face au Prince et l'embrassa en se collant à lui. Quand il répondit au baiser, elle sourit. Quand elle le lâcha, elle lui prit la main et **le traîna vers sa chambre**. Il se laissa emmener, surpris. Elle ouvrit la porte la referma et le coucha sur le lit puis s'assit sur son ventre pour l'empêcher de partir. Elle avait un regard plein de désir. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa tout lui caressant le torse. Il commença à lui enlever sa robe. Elle se cambra pour faciliter le mouvement. Elle arrêta alors de l'embrasser pour lui enlever son armure et son uniforme. Les deux tourtereaux n'étaient plus qu'en sous-vêtements qu'ils enlevèrent très rapidement. Bulma commença à glisser doucement vers le bas-ventre du guerrier et s'arrêta quand sa tête fut au niveau de son entrejambe. Elle l'excita rapidement en lui suçant son membre viril. Elle se retrouva tout à coup en position de faiblesse, sous celui qu'elle aimait. Il lui lécha tout son corps puis introduit son doigt dans son intimité et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient dans le vagin. Elle était en sueur, tant elle avait de désir. Son visage trahissait cette envie de sentir le Prince en elle. Elle le tira vers son visage et l'embrassa fougueusement et le força presque à la pénétrer. Il accéda à sa requête sans hésiter. Ce fut le plus beau moment de leur vie, à tous les deux. Chacun avait déjà eu quelqu'un dans son lit, mais jamais ils n'avaient ressenti un tel désir. Il éjacula très rapidement et elle cria son nom. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retira et se coucha à côté d'elle pour la serrer contre lui. **Elle tira la couverture** au-dessus d'eux et s'endormit aussitôt. Vegeta ne tarda pas à la suivre dans son sommeil.

Au matin, Bulma se réveilla, ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était sur le torse de son Prince. Elle lui sourit tendrement et referma les yeux pour mieux apprécier le contact. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut Vegeta qui se réveilla. Il sourit en voyant que Bulma était allongée sur son torse et lui caressa ses beaux cheveux si soyeux. Elle sourit, les yeux toujours fermés.

……………………

Ils étaient dans la cuisine, en train de manger. À la fin du repas, Bulma, qui avait fini en premier, se leva et s'assit sur les genoux de son nouveau petit ami et l'embrassa. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se levèrent et il alla dans sa salle d'entraînement, suivi comme toujours par Bulma. Des Saïbaï Men apparurent et il en finit rapidement avec eux, en environ dix secondes, même pas. Il y e eu de plus en plus, qu'il eut toujours avec le même temps. Bulma, qui était en haut pour l'observer dans son entraînement, l'admirait, comme toujours. Elle n'avait pas entendu Carot arriver, et quand il lui adressa la parole, elle sursauta.

- Il est fort, hein ? lui dit-il.

- Oui. lui répondit-elle avec un ton trahissant son amour.

Il sourit. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Vegeta se qu'il s'était passé la nuit passée… Il descendit s'entraîner avec lui. À peine il eut fermé la porte qu'il se prit un poing dans la tête, l'écrasant contre cette dernière. Il commença alors à se battre avec son ami. En même temps, il essayait de lui parler.

- Vegeta ! dit-il.

- Concentre-toi ! lui ordonna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, entre toi et Bulma, cette nuit ? insista-t-il.

Vegeta s'arrêta aussitôt de donner des coups pour le regarder, hébété. Après, il baissa les yeux en rougissant.

- On… On a couché ensemble… dit-il, rougissant à vue d'œil.

- Ooooooooooooh ! Et elle est bien ? demanda-t-il, trop indiscret.

- C'est indiscret, Carot ! lui fis-t-il remarquer. Mais… oui… rajouta-t-il. Bon allez hop, on reprend ! Et concentre-toi !

- Ok !

Et ils reprirent de plus belle. Une fois de plus, Vegeta gagna. Il était bien décidé à faire comprendre à Carot ce que signifiait le mot « concentration ». Enfin, il verrait ça au prochain entraînement. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il aille à la salle des soins, car son bras droit avait été gravement endommagé. Il y alla, se cramponnant à son bras douloureux. Bulma se précipita sur lui et le suivit vers la salle. Il fut mis dans un caisson de régénération et les Saiyens qui le gardaient dirent à Bulma de revenir dans 10 heures. Elle se promena un peu dans la cour bondée puis dans une prairie. La nature régnait sur les villes. Elle trouvait ça magnifique. Elle souriait d'aise. Elle courut dans l'immense étendue d'herbe fraîche. Elle se coucha à un endroit où elle pouvait être tranquille et admirer le paysage. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt. Quand elle se réveilla, le soleil était presque couché. Elle paniqua, avant de se rendre compte, en se levant, que Vegeta l'avait trouvée. Il l'observait. Elle détourna le regard en rougissant.

- Il était temps que tu te réveilles, tu as dormi comme une marmotte ! remarqua le Prince.

- Ça fait combien de temps… que j'ai dormi ?

- Ça dépend quand tu t'es couchée.

- Dix minutes après que tu aies été mis dans le caisson de régénération.

- Ça fait donc… 10 heures que tu dors ! Ça fait dix minutes que je suis là !

- Merde ! J'ai honte…

- Non, c'est normal. Ton organisme ne s'est pas encore habitué à la gravité, même si toi-même t'es habitué. Enfin, c'est compliqué. Ton corps a déjà besoin d'énergie pour fonctionner déjà sur ta planète, mais ici, il a besoin de dix fois plus d'énergie ! C'est pour ça, que tu dors plus longtemps ! Mas dans un mois environ, ton corps se sera habitué. Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes. Mais en attendant… Rentrons, il fera bientôt nuit.

- Oui.

Et ils rentrèrent dans leurs appartements. Ils mangèrent, et ensuite, Vegeta se coucha et s'endormit alors que Bulma resta un peu éveillée et en profita pour lire un peu. Une heure plus tard, elle se sentit fatiguée et se coucha contre Vegeta.


	5. Transformations à prix très cher

_**Transformation ultime avec un prix très cher**_

Un an était passé depuis que Vegeta et Bulma avaient couché ensemble la première fois. Carot et le Prince s'entraînaient régulièrement, alors que ce premier venait de revenir de Terre, où il avait eu une relation sérieuse avec une de ces belles créatures appelées femmes. Elle s'appelait Chichi. Elle avait été insupportable durant l'année passée, alors il était revenu. Un jour, les trois jeunes gens se promenaient dans une vallée quand ils entendirent des bruits de combat, un cri masculin, puis plus rien. Ils se ruèrent vers l'endroit où ils avaient entendu le bruit. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent que c'était Radditz, qui était gravement blessé, transpercé au ventre. Carot le retourna, épouvanté.

- Ca… Carot… E… Ecoute-moi… Il… Il y a… un ennemi… non loin… de là… dit Radditz, difficilement.

- Avant de m'occuper du bâtard qui t'a fait ça, on va t'emmener à la salle des soins, tu dois être soigné ! fulmina son frère.

- Non… c'est… trop tard… le monstre… s'appelle… Freezer… Saigne-le… p'tit frère… insista-t-il avec difficulté.

Le Saiyan encore jeune rendit son dernier souffle après un dernier spasme de douleur.

- Non… Non… Pas toi… balbutia le frère du défunt. NOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla-t-il soudainement.

Des éclairs éclatèrent dans le ciel. Il se leva, serra les poings et se retint de pleurer. Son visage était déformé par la colère. Vegeta, sentant un danger émanant de son ami, s'éloigna un peu avec sa petite amie. Le Saiyan hurla une dernière fois. Ses cheveux devenus dorés se dressèrent légèrement sur sa tête, ses yeux devinrent bleus et un halo doré l'entoura. Il était devenu un Super Saiyen. Vegeta en était abasourdi. Carot se dirigea vers la direction que son frère lui avait indiquée avant de mourir. Vegeta le suivit. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant un monstre que les deux Saiyens reconnurent comme un icejin. Il avait un corps presque entièrement blanc avec des plaques violettes sur les épaules, la tête et le ventre. Il avait aussi une queue entièrement blanche. Carot concentra toute son énergie et s'attaqua au meurtrier de son frère. Il avait enfin appris à se concentrer, quelques semaines avant ce jour-là, grâce à Vegeta. Ce dernier et Bulma se mirent un peu en arrière et regardèrent le combat qui commença soudainement. Les deux adversaires se battirent sans pitié.

- Quelle force… Mais Vegeta m'a entraîné jusque là, il avait toujours un train d'avance, mais un jour, je l'ai battu… Il est temps pour moi de lui montrer ce que je vaux… pensa le jeune Saiyan, pas très sûr, mais enragé.

- Vas-y, Carot… Tu peux le battre. Concentre-toi et laisse ton énergie toute entière filtrer en toi. Fais comme à l'entraînement miracle, où tu as réussit, pour une fois, à me battre. pensa le jeune entraîneur du combattant. Il lui faisait confiance.

- Vegeta…

- Oui ?

- Tu penses que… Carot pourra… y arriver ? demanda la jeune Terrienne.

- Je lui fais confiance. dit-il, confiant.

Carot lançait une ribambelle de boules de ki quand soudain, Freezer tendit un doigt, ce qui forma une boules de feu qui grossit doucement mais sûrement. Vegeta sentit le danger.

- CAROT ! CASSE-TOI ! cria-t-il, au comble de l'angoisse.

Carot se tourna et comprit le message de son entraîneur. Les icejins avaient une technique qui pouvait former des boules de feu, et il comprenait maintenant ce que c'était… Il forma lui-même une énorme boule de ki qu'il envoya directement dans l'entrejambe de Freezer. Vegeta grimaça en s'imaginant la douleur : Freezer se cramponnait à son membre sensible. Carot s'éleva dans les airs et forma un flash final. Il l'envoya d'un seul coup, plein de rage. Freezer se fit désintégrer par la force dans l'attaque. Mais soudain, un autre icejin, beaucoup plus grand, apparut derrière leur dos. Il avait des cornes dirigées vers le ciel et une armure sur laquelle était une cape rouge. Son corps était en grande partie violet. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement et Bulma fut aussitôt transpercée d'un rayon d'énergie dans le ventre. Elle s'écroula.

- Bulma ! Bulma, non ! cria-t-il.

Il hurla comme l'avait fait son ami trente minutes auparavant et se transforma à son tour. Il avait fermé les yeux et les rouvrit, l'air rageur.

- Carot…

- Oui ?

- Emmène Bulma à la salle des soins, s'il te plaît…

- Oui. Je te laisse.

Il emmena le corps inanimé avec lui et disparut, laissant Vegeta et le icejin face à face.

- Qui est tu ?

- Je suis le général Cold, et je suis venu pour décimer la race Saiyenne.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire !

Il se trouvait que le général n'était pas puissant, alors de quelques boules de ki, il fut envoyé dans l'Autre Monde. Vegeta se dépêcha alors de se rendre dans la salle des soins où se trouvait maintenant sa tendre et belle qui était dans un caisson de régénération. Il su des médecins qu'elle serait prête deux heures plus tard. Il s'en retourna vers l'extérieur, et retrouva l'endroit où elle s'était couchée, un an auparavant, et où elle avait dormi pendant dix heures. Il sourit doucement en s'en rappelant. Il sentit une présence derrière lui, une présence amicale, alors il ne s'alarma pas.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il, calmement.

- C'est moi, Carot.

Il se retourna et sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

- Tu ne trouves pas étrange que… qu'il y ait deux Super Saiyens ?

- Si, un peu.

- Apparemment, c'est la colère qui déclanche la transformation, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est quelqu'un de spécial.

- Tu as raison… Sais tu quelque chose sur… l'état de Bulma quand tu l'as emmenée à la salle ?

- Une minute de plus, et elle n'aurait plus été de ce monde, vieux. Tu avais réagi à temps…

- Merci, Carot…

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu l'as emmenée, je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant.

- Mais voyons, ce n'est rien !

Deux heures plus tard, ils discutaient encore dans le champ quand ils virent Bulma arriver, radieuse. Vegeta se leva et se précipita pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Bulma, tu es guérie ! s'exclama-t-il, quelques larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues.

- Oui. répondit-elle avec de l'émotion.

- Ah, c'est beau, l'amour ! dit Carot.

Naturellement, au moment où il avait vu Bulma, Vegeta avait oublié son ami et s'en excusa.

……………………

Quelques semaines plus tard, Bulma se rendit compte qu'elle avait loupé une période de règles. Elle alla donc voir ce qu'il se passait et apprit qu'elle était enceinte. Le jour même, elle le dit à Vegeta qui en fut tout heureux et l'emmena à son père à qui ils dirent l'heureuse nouvelle. Il sauta de joie. Bulma, qui croyait qu'ils allaient tous réagir violemment, fut très surprise…


	6. Neuf mois qui passent

_**Neuf mois passent…**_

Bulma grossissait très rapidement. Le sixième mois était passé. Il arrivait parfois, dans les appartements de Vegeta, de les retrouver ensemble, Vegeta la tenant par la taille et sa queue enroulée autour de son ventre. En attendant, Carot cherchait toujours une femme avec qui faire sa vie. Un jour…

- Vegeta ! appela Carot

- Oui ?

- J'en ai marre ! Je n'ai pas de… dit-il, énervé.

- Tu en auras une un jour, de petite amie… répondit-il, d'un air lassé.

Soudain, ils entendirent un grand fracas, venant de la base de lancement des vaisseaux. Ils allèrent voir. Un vaisseau était atterri et une jeune femme en sortit. Elle avait les cheveux lui arrivant en dessous des hanches et une queue de singe. Son regard était dur. Elle était grande. Elle tourna la tête et vit les deux guerriers. Son regard s'illumina et elle courut dans les bras du Prince. Il fut d'abord surpris, avant de la reconnaître…

- Esméralda ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Tu… Tu la connais ? dit Carot, stupéfait.

- C'est ma sœur jumelle. dit simplement son ami. (J'ai décidé de reprendre mon idée de sœur jumelle que j'avais déjà dans ma dernière fiction !)

Carot était hébété. Ainsi donc, Vegeta avait une sœur… Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le palais pour prévenir le Roi, ils tapèrent causette. Quand ils entrèrent, le Roi et sa femme virent la jeune princesse. Rhalia se leva quand ils furent devant le trône, la regarda pour finalement la serrer dans ses bras.

- Esméralda… Ça fait si longtemps que nous avons perdu espoir… dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

- Maman… répondit-elle.

Elle pleura dans les bras de sa mère, la serrant dans les siens à son tour. Quand elles se lâchèrent, la Princesse raconta comment elle avait fait pour revenir.

- Eh bien… En fait, ça fait depuis le début que je cherche à me sauver ou ne serait-ce que vous contacter, mais la vigilance de mes ravisseurs était au maximum. Je ne pouvais pas fuir, le moindre de mes pas était observé, épié… J'ai attendu 15 longues années pour pouvoir me sauver, le temps que ces bâtards me fassent assez confiance… Durant la nuit, j'assommais les gardes et je cherchais mon vaisseau.

« J'ai fini par le trouver, et je suis immédiatement partie en direction de Vegtasai. Il m'a fallut deux ans pour revenir…

« Ces bâtards me traitaient comme un chien… Je faisais les besognes des esclaves, je mangeais et dormais juste le minimum… D'ailleurs, la nourriture était infecte, à croire qu'ils la préparaient dans l'eau des chiottes… Je mangeais déjà très peu, mais en plus, je vomissais la moitié après, je me demandais comment eux, il faisaient des choses pareilles. Il se peut qu'ils aient mangé autre chose, sûrement, même. Ils devaient préparer un plat spécialement dégueulasse pour moi, leur petite captive encombrante. Mais en même temps, je peux sûrement m'estimer heureuse qu'ils ne m'aient pas tuée. »

- Le principal est que tu soies encore en vie, soeurette.

- Oui, tu as raison…

……………………………

Trois mois plus tard, Bulma était à l'hôpital, en train d'accoucher, alors que depuis peu, Esméralda et Carot étaient ensemble. Vegeta stressait à l'idée que l'accouchement puisse mal se passer : la mort de Bulma et de leur enfant serait insurmontable, pour lui. Il faisait les cent pas devant la porte, de plus en plus anxieux, surtout qu'il entendait les hurlements de sa femme au travers de la cloison, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son anxiété. À un moment, le Roi en eu marre de l'entendre marmonner en s'inquiétant pour rien et s'approcha donc de son fils pour lui donner un violent coup dans le ventre. Le futur père se cramponna à son ventre, son visage reflétant clairement sa douleur et tomba à genoux par terre. Quelques instants plus tard, alors que le Prince s'était remis du coup, un médecin sortit de la salle. Son visage ne laissait ressortir aucune émotion leur permettant de savoir si l'accouchement s'était bien passé. Il finit par les regarder fixement :

- C'est bon. Le père peut être fier de son fils. dit-il finalement avec un léger sourire.

Le regard de Vegeta s'illumina enfin et il se précipita dans la salle. La belle femme était dans le lit, éreintée, et tenait un enfant dans ses bras, leur enfant. Elle leva légèrement la tête et sourit à celui qu'elle aimait. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, sur le lit. Il regarda la petite tête qui dépassait des langes et se rendit compte que l'enfant avait des cheveux mauves. Il sourit devant la petite tête. Il sentit alors un contact contre sa joue et regarda en tournant simplement, ne voulant pas stopper ce contact et vit que c'était Bulma qui l'embrassait sur la joue. Elle le lâcha et le regarda, les yeux remplis d'amour. Il lui rendit son baiser puis son regard. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que les autres entrent pour voir la petite chose qui venait de naître.

- Alors ? A quoi ressemble-t-il ? demanda Carot, très curieux.

- Cheveux mauves et yeux bleus. répondit simplement le Prince.

- MAUVES ??????????? cria Esméralda. Mais… Comment…

- Quand j'étais jeune, j'avais les cheveux mauves. répondit Bulma.

- Tout s'explique. dit le Roi. En tout cas, c'est un beau garçon.

L'enfant en question ouvrit ses beaux yeux d'un bleu océanique, les mêmes que ceux de Bulma, qui avaient fait craquer Vegeta.

- Quels beaux yeux… pensa-t-il, justement. Il a les mêmes yeux que toi, Bulma. dit-il à la concernée.

- Je m'en suis aussi rendue compte…

Elle caressa le bout du nez du demi-saiyan nouveau-né. Les yeux de ce dernier dérivèrent vers son père et ses petits bras se tendirent dans sa direction. Vegeta fut surpris mais le pris dans ses bras. Les yeux de l'enfant se fermèrent d'eux même et il se rendormit.

- Tu vois, Vegeta. Il n'y a pas eu de problème. dit le Roi à son fils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? lui demanda Bulma (au roi).

- Ton mari a stressé pendant tout l'accouchement. répondit-t-il

- Non ? C'est vrai, ça ? s'étonna la jeune mère.

- C'est bon, maintenant… dit le Prince, un peu honteux.

Elle le regardait, heureuse. SON Vegeta s'était inquiété pour elle et leur enfant. Enfin, elle savait qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais devant tout le monde, mais uniquement à elle, mais elle attendrait.

- Vous pouvez sortir, s'il vous plaît ? Je dois parler à Vegeta. Et n'écoutez pas à la porte, je vous prie, n'est-ce pas, Carot ? dit-elle aux autres

- Mais… voulu répliquer ce dernier.

- Sors. ordonna le Prince.

- Oui…

Ils sortirent tous et allèrent chacun de son côté, selon ce qu'il avait à faire. Bulma, elle, était maintenant seule avec le père de son fils. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Elle se perdait dans ses yeux couleur d'ébène alors que lui-même se noyait dans l'océan que formaient ses yeux. Inconsciemment, ils rapprochaient leurs visages l'un de l'autre. Quand ils furent assez prêts, Vegeta caressa doucement la joue de sa compagne et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle en fut surprise au début, puis l'embrassa à son tour. Ils passaient leurs moments d'intimité ainsi, à s'embrasser sans sentir le regard des autres peser sur eux. Quand ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, Vegeta dirigea sa bouche contre l'oreille de la Terrienne.

- J'ai eu peur pour toi… lui chuchota-t-il.

Il l'embrassa rapidement dans le cou avant d'éloigner son visage du corps de sa belle…


	7. Mariages, nostalgie et retour sur Terre

_**Mariages, nostalgie, retour sur Terre**_

- Il faudrait lui donner un nom… dit Bulma.

- Je ne suis pas fort en ce qui concerne trouver des noms. Tu en as un, toi ? demanda son compagnon.

- Je pensais à Trunks. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Superbe.

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement, avant que Vegeta ne doive s'en aller pour laisser Bulma se reposer un peu.

……………………

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que Bulma était sur Vegetasai, et Trunks avait six mois. Esméralda et Carot étaient maintenant fiancés, deux semaines plus tard, ils allaient se marier. Vegeta et Bulma allaient eux-mêmes se marier le jour même. Bulma se pomponnait comme c'était pas permis, et Vegeta devait en attendant s'occuper d'habiller Trunks. Lui-même portait une armure à épaulettes sur laquelle était attachée une cape d'un rouge flamboyant. Sa tunique était d'un noir de jais, faisant un parfait ensemble. Trunks devait porter le même genre d'armure, mais d'un bleu foncé. De plus, les épaulettes n'existaient pas sur sa propre armure. Bulma, quant à elle, avait un kimono rose fermé par une ceinture de tissu rouge. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un élégant chignon. Soudain, alors qu'elle venait de mettre une touche finale à son maquillage, la porte s'ouvrit pour découvrir son futur mari et son fils, vêtus de leurs armures. Elle fut stupéfaite du résultat. Ils étaient tout simplement magnifiques. Elle s'approcha d'eux, caressa la tête de son fils puis embrassa son Prince du bout des lèvres, pour « éviter d'enlever le rouge à lèvres ».

- Mais quel est l'intérêt de se pomponner autant ? demanda Vegeta, légèrement sarcastique. Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes…

- Je me pomponne pour me faire belle, Vegeta ! répondit nerveusement Bulma.

- Par définition, se pomponner veut dire se faire belle, alors inutile de me le dire !

Ils commencèrent alors à s'engueuler très légèrement sur ce sujet d'une débilité frappante jusqu'à ce que Trunks donne des coups de poing sur le torse de son père, lassé d'entendre des engueulades, probablement. Ses parents arrêtèrent immédiatement.

Deux heures plus tard, la cérémonie de mariage commença. Ils apparurent, magnifiques. Ils traversèrent une allée pour arriver devant un autel (oui, même chez les Saiyens !) où ils durent dire qu'ils acceptaient de prendre son/sa partenaire comme mari/femme puis finirent par s'embrasser. La journée finit très bien, surtout pour les deux nouveaux mariés qui passèrent la soirée dans le lit pour des choses pas très catholiques… C'était la famille de Vegeta qui s'occupait un peu du beau bébé au large front et aux cheveux lavande.

………………

Deux semaines plus tard, ce fut la même journée pour Carot et Esméralda. (NDA : Je n'ai pas envie d'écrire la même chose, référez vous à ce qu'il y a au dessus.)

………………

Encore une semaine plus tard, Bulma se sentait nostalgique, elle avait envie de revoir sa planète, et sa famille. Ce sentiment se traduisait par des regards dans le vague et des crises où elle pleurait doucement. À ces moments-là, Vegeta faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour la consoler, mais il savait pourquoi elle était dans cet état… Il décida donc de partir avec elle, Trunks, Esméralda et Carot vers la Terre. Il était curieux de voir les Terriens. Une semaine plus tard, ils partirent donc avec un vaisseau. Bulma était redevenue gaie à l'idée de revenir sur sa planète natale. Trunks faisait des efforts considérables pour marcher à quatre pattes. Souvent, un de ses deux parents l'attrapait pendant une de ses péripéties. Il était alors tout joyeux, en particulier quand c'était son père qui le prenait.

Six mois plus tard, ils virent la Terre.

- Quelle planète magnifique… remarqua Vegeta.

- Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit ! lui répondit sa femme.

Elle réussit à contacter ses parents pour annoncer son retour. Quand ils atterrirent, elle demanda aux autres de rester dans le vaisseau, le temps qu'elle dise bonjour à tout le monde et qu'elle explique un peu la situation. Ils firent comme elle leur avait demandé et attendirent donc patiemment.

Bulma sortit du vaisseau et regarda autour d'elle. Tous ses amis étaient là. Elle alla voir ses parents et les serra dans ses bras avant d'être prise par la taille : Yamcha était là, lui aussi… Elle le repoussa aussitôt.

- Désolée, Yamcha, mais ça ne peut pas continuer. dit-elle. De toutes façons, j'ai refait ma vie.

- Avec un homme singe ? répondit-il d'un ton glacial.

- Oui. Je vais vous le présenter.

Elle revint au vaisseau, prit Trunks et fit sortir Vegeta. Ils parlèrent tout doucement quelques minutes avant de se diriger à nouveau vers le groupe. Il les regardait tous d'un air un rien hautain.

- Oh, c'est donc lui, ton nouvel homme ? demanda la mère de la Terrienne.

- En fait… c'est déjà mon mari, et… nous avons un enfant… répondit cette dernière, légèrement hésitante.

- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?????????????????????????????? Non mais je rêve ! Tu t'es mariée avec… avec… LUI ? cria Yamcha.

- Ouais, et alors ? répondit Vegeta.

- C'est moi, son ancien petit ami, et je suis choqué, c'est tout ! Quand même, se marier à un homme singe… dit Yamcha, mais il ne pu pas terminer sa phrase à cause d'un coup de poing dans le ventre de la part de Vegeta.

- Je ne suis pas un homme singe, je déteste ce mot qui est souvent utilisé pour nous qualifier ! Mais nous ne sommes pas des idiots, ok ? vociféra Vegeta.

Les deux parents de Bulma prirent chacun son tour Trunks dans ses bras pour le regarder plus attentivement. Yamcha partit et eu pour idée d'aller voir au bar, s'il ne trouverait pas par hasard une belle fille… Bulma retourna au vaisseau pour laisser sortir les deux Saiyens restants. Carot regarda autour de lui et reconnu soudainement une jeune femme, qui faisait partie du lot : elle avait des cheveux noir attachés en un chignon et les yeux de la même couleur. Elle était accompagnée d'un petit enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans.

- Ch… Chichi ? s'exclama­-t-il.

- Oh ! Carot ! dit-elle.

Elle courut à sa rencontre pour se jeter dans ses bras, mais ne rencontra que du vide : Carot s'était déplacé.

- Pa… pa ? dit timidement le gamin.

Carot se retourna vers lui et le lorgna : le môme lui ressemblait énormément. Vegeta arriva derrière lui.

- Dis donc, ta relation avec cette Terrienne est allée plus loin que tu ne le pensais, souffla-t-il.

- On dirait bien, en effet… répondit Carot.

L'enfant se dirigea vers son père et tendit les bras. Carot n'eut d'autre choix que de le prendre dans ses propres bras. Chichi s'approcha.

- Ça fait quatre ans que je t'attends. Pourquoi es-tu parti, la première fois ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement contrariée.

- Tu étais chiante, et là, désolé, mais j'ai ma propre vie, maintenant, avec une Saiyanne. répondit-il

- Wow. Il y va direct, lui ! remarqua Vegeta.

Chichi fut choquée par la réponse de celui qu'elle aimait et commença à pleurer, espérant qu'il ait assez de cœur pour la prendre dans ses bras. Malheureusement, même son fils semblait l'avoir oublié. Apparemment, il se sentait mieux dans une atmosphère saiyenne que dans une atmosphère terrienne. Elle partit en courant, laissant une cascade de larmes derrière elle.

Les Saiyens s'installèrent chez Bulma et continuèrent à vivre en paix jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un jeune homme venu du futur, Trunks, pour être précis. Il les prévint de l'arrivée de cyborgs d'une puissance terrifiante un an après (nda : étant donné que Trunks est déjà né, je préfère qu'il ait le même âge que dans la série animée, en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas trop de changement…). Ils s'entraînèrent donc autant qu'ils le purent durant cette année. Un Namek les avait rejoins et s'entraînait aussi. Il se trouvait que c'était l'alter ego du Tout Puissant, mais il avait entraîné Gohan, le fils de Carot, pendant un an, avant l'arrivée de Trunks, ce qui l'avait adouci. Krillin, un petit chauve, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, un grand homme à trois yeux et Chaozu, un petit bonhomme au teint blanc, étaient aussi avec eux.


	8. L'arrivée des cyborgs

_**L'arrivée des cyborgs**_

Ils avaient tous rendez-vous à 10 heures exactement sur une falaise pour attendre les cyborgs. Bulma était là, elle aussi. Elle avait tenu à venir, malgré les protestations de son mari. Ils attendirent un quart d'heure, une demi-heure… toujours rien. Yajirobe, un bonhomme aux cheveux noirs et assez longs, gros, et surtout lâche, était venu pour simplement amener des senzus, petits haricots qui redonnaient de l'énergie. Il repartit aussitôt avec son avion. Quand il fut loin, son avion explosa soudainement. L'équipe vit alors deux personnes dans le ciel qui disparurent dans la ville. La traque allait commencer…

- Vas-t'en, Bulma ! Ça devient dangereux ! Rentre à la Capsule Corp. ! cria presque Vegeta.

- Non ! Je veux les voir ! répliqua sa femme.

- Je t'en prie, Bulma ! Je ne veux pas te perdre !

Bulma fut surprise par ces paroles : c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait véritablement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle en public… Elle comprit et, après lui avoir adressé un léger sourire, partit en avion à son tour. L'équipe se dirigea donc vers la ville et commencèrent à chercher. Ils demandaient aux passants, mais aucun n'avait vu deux personnes bizarres… Jusqu'à ce que Yamcha se fasse prendre, attirant aussitôt l'attention des autres, qui sentaient son énergie descendre subitement. Ils arrivèrent au moment où les deux cyborgs avaient presque fini de le vider de toute énergie vitale, et étaient partis précipitamment. Vegeta repartit aussitôt pour continuer la recherche, questionnant les éventuels témoins du drame. Il en trouva vite un, qui lui dit à quoi les deux androïdes ressemblaient. Il le remercia puis chercha les deux personnages qui semaient la panique dans la ville. L'équipe finit par les coincer et Carot fut le premier à s'attaquer au plus petit, celui au teint entièrement blanc. Malheureusement, au milieu du combat, il fut pris d'un mal au niveau du cœur : Trunks l'avait prévenu, il mourrait d'une maladie du cœur… Vegeta réagit aussitôt, il vint à la rescousse et demanda à Yamcha, qui était rétabli grâce à un senzu, de l'emmener chez lui. Puis, alors qu'ils étaient déjà loin, il attaqua la petite bête. Après s'être transformé en Super Saiyen, il le finit rapidement avec un Bing Bang Attack. Il regarda l'autre cyborg d'un air mauvais quand soudain, il s'échappa. Ils le poursuivirent à toute allure pour se retrouver sur un plateau.

Bulma était en route avec Yajirobe direction l'endroit où l'équipe était allée. Quand elle arriva, elle reconnu le docteur Gero. Il la vit et envoya des lasers vers son avion qui explosa. Trunks, qui arrivait, l'attrapa au vol. Vegeta avait été horrifié sur le coup, mais voyant qu'elle avait été sauvée, se retourna pour retrouver le docteur qui s'était à nouveau sauvé. Il comptait bien le massacrer pour avoir tenté de tuer sa femme… Trunks, qui avait posé Bulma au sol, regarda son père, d'un air presque haineux : il avait laissé tomber sa mère sans tenter de la récupérer au vol, non, il scrutait le ciel pour trouver un cyborg sans se soucier de l'état de sa femme ! Il s'envola pour discuter avec lui. Au moment où il arriva près de son père, celui-ci se dirigea vers Bulma. Quand il se posa…

- Bulma, ça va ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Oui. Grâce à Trunks. répondit-elle d'un ton quelque peu reprochant.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si tu es revenue malgré la dangerosité ! Désolé, mais tu ne peux pas me dire que c'est de ma faute si tu nous as suivi !

- Oui, mais tu aurais pu me sauver, quand même !

- Trunks t'a attrapé au vol, sinon, je l'aurais fait, Bulma !

- C'est ça ! Tu étais trop occupé à trouver Gero !

- C'est faux ! C'est après m'être assuré que tu étais en sécurité que je suis retourné à ma recherche du docteur Gero !

- Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis oui.

- Mais c'est vrai !

- C'est ça.

- Bulma ! Je t'assure que…

- C'est bon, je te crois ! Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Merci.

Trunks s'était posé au milieu de la discussion et se rendit compte que son père n'était quand même pas le monstre qu'il croyait qu'il était au début… Il soupira doucement. Soudain, le bébé Trunks se mit à pleurer, réveillé par le boucan crée par ses chers parents. Bien qu'il ait 2 ans et demi, il avait besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, et ces deux chamailleurs le dérangeaient dans son sommeil, et il ne se gênait pas pour le leur faire comprendre… Ils le regardèrent d'un même mouvement et sa mère sourit.

- Vegeta, il semblerait que notre fils en ait marre de nos disputes…

- En effet… Bon, il va falloir que je continue ma quête… Tu sais où se trouve la cachette de Gero, il me semble ?

- Ah… oui, elle se trouve dans la montagne, c'est dans une caverne, à l'ouest.

- Waoh, j'adore la précision.

- Je pense que le mieux serait de détruire les cyborgs C-17 et C-18 avant qu'ils ne soient enclenchés… les coupa Trunks. Cela nous donnerait toutes les chances de les vaincre…

- Non. répondit Vegeta. J'ai envie de me battre contre eux.

- C'est pourtant une bonne idée que de les détruire… intervint Piccolo.

- Non. Si vous êtes des lâches, vous n'avez qu'à rester là, moi, je vais me battre directement contre eux.

- Vegeta ! Non ! Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, moi ! cria Bulma.

- Et moi, je me suis entraîné pour me battre, pas pour me conduire en lâche et détruire des cyborgs hors d'était de marche !

- Vegeta… Non…

- Si. Salut.

Il s'envola, vite intercepté par son fils venu du futur.

- Tu n'as donc pas de cœur ? Comment peux-tu abandonner ta femme ainsi ?

- Il semblerait que tu n'aies pas compris quelques chose : ce que je fais, c'est toujours en fonction de Bulma, en fonction de son besoin de protection. Je sais que je risque ma vie en y allant, mais si j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas détruire les cyborgs avant qu'ils ne soient enclenchés, c'est parce que je suis réaliste : Gero est certainement déjà à son laboratoire. La seule chose que nous ayons à faire, c'est stopper C-17 et C-18 avant qu'ils n'arrivent à détruire une ville, donc à leur sortie !

- …

- Allez, pousse-toi !

Il passa devant son fils du futur et fonça vers l'ouest pour chercher le laboratoire. Trunks retourna vers l'équipe et expliqua la façon de penser de Vegeta. Bulma comprit vite et sourit en repensant à ce que Trunks avait rapporté. Ainsi donc, Vegeta la protégeait à son insu… Intéressant… Les autres partirent aussitôt sur les traces de son mari.

Vegeta avait fini par trouver la cachette en voyant Gero y pénétrer. Si Trunks ne l'avait pas gêné, il aurait tout juste eu le temps de les désamorcer, les deux terreurs… Maintenant, c'était trop tard… Il attendit au niveau de la porte blindée par laquelle Gero était entré, sentant les autres arriver.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Piccolo.

- On attend. répondit le Prince Saiyan.


	9. La puissance des cyborgs

_**La puissance des cyborgs**_

Ils attendaient que la porte s'ouvre, car Vegeta avait vite compris que cela ne servait à rien de défoncer la porte blindée à part s'ils voulaient se faire immédiatement défoncer… Ils entendirent un bruit métallique, un fracas, puis plus rien. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur les deux cyborgs : il avait des cheveux mi-longs et noir et avait des yeux bleus et froids, alors qu'elle était à peu près pareil à une différence près : elle avait les cheveux blonds. Les deux Saiyens présents se transformèrent aussitôt. Le garçon sourit. C'était un sourire qui glaçait le sang et qui donnait des frissons parcourant le corps jusqu'à l'os. Il chargea directement Vegeta qui se prépara à parer en croisant ses deux bras devant lui. C-17 lui donna un coup d'une puissance inhumaine qui lui brisa presque le bras, il était sûr d'avoir entendu un léger craquement, et son bras le faisait souffrir. Malgré tout, il chargea à son tour, mais il se rendit rapidement compte que le cyborg se foutait royalement de sa gueule, ce qui eut le don de l'enrager. Il augmenta la vitesse de ses coups sans pour autant le toucher davantage…

- Ce sont le genre de choses qui me rendrent fou. dit-il. ARRETE DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il finit par lui mettre un uppercut en plein visage, et C-17 recula. Un léger filet de sang coula entre ses lèvres. Il semblait énervé, et ça… c'était mauvais.

- Comment as-tu osé me toucher ? demanda-t-il, presque hors de lui. Tu m'as sali !

- Comme si c'était grave… pensa Vegeta.

Mais il regretta presque immédiatement ses pensées, car C-17 lui donna un coup de pied dans le coude, le tordant. Il tomba à terre en se cramponnant au bras blessé. Trunks se rua sur le cyborg en dégainant son épée qu'il abattit sur lui, mais il la retint d'une main et la brisa. Trunks n'en revenait pas. Les deux cyborgs finirent par s'en aller tranquillement. Krillin, qui était resté tétanisé devant le spectacle, se mit en position d'attaque. C-18 s'arrêta et revint vers lui. Son petit corps se banda. Elle se mit devant lui, ce qui le paniqua, et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de repartir. Ils disparurent de sa vue, et il alla rapidement voir ses amis pour leur donner des senzus. Vegeta l'avala comme les autres et sentait sa colère monter à une vitesse ahurissante. Il avait été humilié devant tous, et ça, il le détestait. Il s'envola et partit vers le nord. Dix minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta sur une falaise et regarda l'horizon. Il était enragé de l'intérieur et finit par laisser sortir sa colère et se transforma en Super Saiyen. Il avait été humilié, et ça le rendait fou furieux. Il sentait qu'il pourrait détruire une planète, tant il était en colère. Il hurla sa rage pendant un temps qui lui sembla infini, puis il se calma, doucement. Il se dirigea vers la Capsule Corporation. Une fois arrivé, il vit que les autres y étaient aussi et les salua d'un simple mouvement de tête. Bulma sortit et lui sourit rapidement et discrètement, en sorte que les autres ne voient pas le sourire. Il répondit au sourire. Esméralda sortit à son tour et sourit à tous. Les seuls qui manquaient étaient Piccolo et Carot. Piccolo était monté au Palais de Dieu et Carot était toujours malade. D'ailleurs, aux dernières nouvelles, il avait été emmené à Kamehouse. Ils s'y dirigèrent tous, Bulma étant transportée par son mari.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Tortue Géniale sortit et leur annonça que Carot était en haut, dans la chambre. Il s'était un petit peu trop approché de Bulma et la caressa à la base des fesses, ce qui lui valut… un bon coup de coude dans la tête ! Vegeta en avait profité pour monter voir son ami de toujours. Il arriva au moment où il se mit à se cramponner à son chandail au niveau du cœur. Il lui donna son médicament après avoir cherché et ouvert ma petite fiole contenant le liquide. Le mal se calma alors.

- Tiens bon… mon ami… pensa Vegeta en regardant Carot avec tristesse. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir…

- Tu es là… frérot… dit une voix.

Vegeta se retourna pour voir sa sœur, qui était aussi la femme de son meilleur ami. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais souriait malgré tout. Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Pleure, si tu veux… dit-il doucement.

Elle ferma les yeux et sanglota. Elle serra Vegeta à son tour, ayant besoin de réconfort.

- Moi aussi, ça me fait mal, Esmé… dit-il à son intention.

- Mais tu es plus fort… je… je l'aime, moi ! Ce n'est pas la même chose… sanglota-t-elle.

- Je sais, soeurette, je sais… Mais… Carot est comme un frère pour moi… s'il venait à mourir, je… dit-il avant d'arrêter de parler, entendant des gémissements de douleurs chez le concerné de la discussion.

Esméralda l'avait lâché et s'était précipité sur son mari à qui elle donna le médicament, une fois de plus. Vegeta sourit. Sa sœur, auparavant si solitaire, était devenue amoureuse… Il descendit voir sa propre femme et entra au moment même où elle hurla : Tortue Géniale s'était à nouveau accroché à elle.

- Lâche la. ordonna Vegeta.

Le vieux pervers obéit aussitôt. Il voulait certainement vivre encore un peu… Surtout que le Prince avait un air… énervé. Bulma s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son front, ayant peur qu'il soit mal. Il fut surpris sur le coup mais la laissa faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle.

- … Rien… dit-il.

- Menteur. lâcha-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? répéta-t-elle ensuite.

- Non, c'est bon…

- Vegeta…

Il partit vers l'extérieur. Il ouvrit, sortit et referma la porte, puis s'assit sur la petite plage, regardant les vagues rouler doucement. Il repensait à l'état de son ami et à l'inquiétude de sa sœur. Lui-même était trop orgueilleux pour montrer à Bulma son amour en public… et il s'en voulait. Il savait qu'elle comprenait, mais il était aussi conscient que s'il ne faisait aucun effort, elle le laisserait tomber… Et ça, il n'en avait pas envie… Soudain, il sentit un contact sur son dos. Bulma était venue et lui massait son dos après avoir passé ses mains en dessous de sa combinaison de combat. Il se détendit doucement et souffla légèrement. Cette Terrienne était tout simplement fantastique, elle savait tout faire, il était sûr que s'il lui demandait, elle dompterait sans problème un de ces monstres peuplant Vegetasai, elle le faisait si bien avec lui…

- Vegeta…

- Oui ?

- Je… t'aime…

- J'ai moins l'habitude de le dire… mais rappelle toi que ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai demandé en mariage…

- Oh, Vegeta !

Elle enleva ses mains de son dos, ce qui le fit frissonner, et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Il la laissa faire. Le soleil se couchait, ce qui rendait la mer magnifique. Ils admiraient le soleil couchant, ensemble. Derrière eux, les autres regardaient les deux tourtereaux dos à eux sans faire de bruit, ils ne voulaient pas les déranger…


	10. La découverte de

_**La découverte de…**_

Piccolo attendait que le grand Kami ne se décide à ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Le dieu regardait la Terre et voyait un monstre hideux, ce qui eut raison de son entêtement. Il accepta de refusionner avec son alter ego, bien que ça lui vaille sa place en haut de la tour Karin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu qui te fasse changer ainsi d'avis ?

- Quand tu as fusionné avec moi, tu verras…

Ils fusionnèrent donc, après avoir mis au clair que Piccolo garderait son apparence et son caractère.

……………

C'était le matin, Vegeta et Bulma étaient rentrés chez eux pour dormir. Bulma se réveilla et vit qu'elle était seule.

- Ce mufle ! Il est doux le soir et fuyant le matin. C'est tout lui, ça !

Elle tendit l'oreille et n'entendit rien, à son grand étonnement. En général, elle entendait Trunks pleurer… Elle descendit donc et vit Vegeta avec leur fils dans ses bras. Elle se cacha donc et les observa. Vegeta avait posé l'enfant sur le canapé et le regardait en train de jouer avec ses doigts de pied (NDA : les enfants adorent faire ça… Attraper leurs doigts de pieds, il n'y a pas plus fort qu'eux…). Quelques minutes plus tard, il le prit et l'assit dans son… « super tabouret spécial bébé » et alla chercher de quoi le nourrir, donc : deux plats cuisinés et six pots de yaourt… et le nourrit, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix, ne voulant pas aller chercher Bulma. Au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait, il prenait plus de plaisir à donner à manger à l'enfant aux cheveux mauves. Au moment où Trunks fut repu, Bulma sortit de sa cachette.

- Bonjour ! dit-elle d'un air radieux.

- Salut, toi !

- Ma… man…

Ils le regardèrent puis sourirent. Soudain, Vegeta sursauta. Il sentait une énergie étrange, comme s'il était dans une autre ville.

- Bulma…

- Oui ?

- Il… Il faut que… j'aille vérifier quelque chose… d'étrange… Je dois y aller.

- Je te demande juste une chose, Vegeta… dit Bulma au moment où son mari allait franchir la porte. Ne te fais pas tuer…

- Promis. répondit-il à sa tendre et belle.

Il partit vers la ville où il sentait cet étrange ki qui rassemblait Carot, Piccolo, Freezer, Cold,… et lui-même…

Il arriva sur place et vit Piccolo, son fils du futur, Krillin et Tenshinhan.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que le ki de… demanda-t-il.

- Je sais. C'est un monstre appelé Cell, il a été crée par le docteur Gero. le coupa Piccolo.

- D'accord. Je vois. Eh bien, je vous laisse, je vais m'entraîner seul. répondit-il.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose au fond de lui-même et son cœur manqua un battement.

- Bulma… souffla-t-il.

Il se précipita vers la Capsule Corp. Il était paniqué à l'idée de la retrouver morte, mais il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée noire. Il vit bientôt le toit de l'immense maison et y pénétra en courant pour découvrir sa femme TRES mal en point. Il se précipita, s'agenouilla près d'elle et mesura son pouls : il était faible mais régulier. Malgré son état, elle était en train de se remettre.

- Ve… Geta… dit-elle avec difficulté.

- Ne parle pas, Bulma…

- Trunks… Ils… Ils l'ont…

- Chuut… j'ai compris… mais… qui « ils » ?

- Deux… cyborgs… C-17 et…

- C-18. Je les choperais et les démonterais, ces cyborgs de malheur !

Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta dans leur chambre. Il mesura alors la gravité de ses blessures. Après le « test », il eut un résultat approximatif : elle avait deux côtes cassées et de multiples blessures dont un bras brisé. Elle avait aussi l'arcade gauche ouverte et la lèvre gonflée, mais les petites blessures qui restaient n'étaient pas un danger. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour chercher de quoi désinfecter et bander le corps mutilé. Il lui donna un baiser sur le front et partit à la recherche de C-17 et C-18, qui avaient osé toucher à sa femme.

……………

Il était devant eux et les lorgna. Ces monstres avaient touché à celle qu'il aimait et avaient enlevé son fils.

- Où est Trunks ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Le gamin ? Héhé. répondit C-17.

Soudain, des pleurs d'enfant. Vegeta tenta de passer, sans succès. Il tenta sans se lasser, en vain. C-18 apparut alors avec Trunks dans les bras. Vegeta serra les poings de colère.

- Oh. Ça a l'air de te toucher durement, que nous ayons ton fils. dit C-18.

- Redonnez-le moi… murmura-t-il.

Les deux cyborgs se concertèrent puis C-18 s'approcha du Prince, qui se méfia aussitôt, et lui tendit l'enfant.

- Nous te laissons une autre chance, mais sauve-toi, maintenant.

Il s'en alla à toute vitesse, mais fut étonné de la bonté soudaine des deux androïdes et se rappela l'incident de Cell. Il arriva bientôt à la Capsule Corp. et alla voir la belle Terrienne blessée. Quand il entra, elle dormait. Il posa donc Trunks, qui s'était aussi endormi, près de sa mère. Mais au moment où il allait franchir de pas de la porte, Bulma se réveilla.

- Vegeta… reste un peu… dit-elle.

Il se retourna, surpris, sourit et revint s'asseoir à côté de sa belle et se perdit une fois de plus dans ses beaux yeux d'un bleu d'azur.

-… Merci… dit-elle doucement en détournant les yeux.

- Bulma, tu es ma femme et Trunks est notre fils. Je n'allais tout de même pas vous laisser tomber ! répondit-il.

Elle sourit, le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux et le laissa approcher pour l'embrasser. Elle répondit aussitôt au baiser qu'arrêta son homme.

- En fait… tu as réussi à les tuer ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non… Ils m'ont redonné Trunks.

- Mais… Comment…

- Je ne sais pas… Bon, je vais y aller. Remets-toi, ma belle.

Il partit, la laissant seule avec leur fils. La mère de sa femme s'approcha alors qu'il allait sortir.

- Alors, qu'allez-vous faire, Vegeta ? demanda-t-elle, avec son enthousiasme habituel.

- Veillez sur votre fille, c'est tout ce que je vous demande… Je ne sais pas encore où je vais aller… répondit Vegeta, soucieux.

- Bien. Bon vol, alors !

Il sourit. Il sortit et s'envola vers Kame House, car il sentait que Carot allait mieux. Se serait-il réveillé ?

……………………

Esméralda était sur la plage de Kamehouse et regardait l'horizon. Le vent soufflait dans son dos, ce qui faisait que ses cheveux volaient autour d'elle. Elle était inquiète pour son mari, qui allait mal.

- J'espère qu'il va bientôt se remettre… pensa-t-elle.

Soudain, elle sentit des poignes fermes l'attraper par la taille et des lèvres parcourir son cou. Elle se figea puis tourna doucement la tête vers celui qui la touchait avec un tel amour. Son regard s'illumina alors et elle sauta au cou de celui qu'elle aimait après s'être retournée d'un seul coup. Elle pleura doucement, de joie…


	11. Cell

**Note : **Désolée pour le retard, je voulais poster ce chapitre avant de partir en vacances, mais il y avait un problème... J'étais en Allemagne, comme 3 vacances sur 5... Voici donc la suite !

…_**Cell**_

Carot s'était réveillé et était avec sa femme, la serrait fort dans ses bras. Soudain, il sentit une force s'approcher, la force de son meilleur ami. Vegeta se posa sur la plage.

- Salut, vieux frère ! Content de te revoir en forme ! s'exclama-t-il, le regard transformé par la joie.

- Ah ben tiens, Vegeta ! répondit le Saiyan.

- Juste, pour les dernières nouvelles, il y aurait un nouveau monstre dans le coin. Piccolo a fusionné avec Kami-sama, alors j'imagine que c'est grave.

- En effet… Je pense que le mieux à faire serait de… Tiens ! Kami m'a parlé d'une salle spéciale où une journée se déroule comme un an. Ça te dirait d'y aller ?

- Et comment ! Mais d'abord… Où se trouve Trunks ? Je vais y aller avec lui !

- Mais… et moi ?

- Tu as un fils, non ?

- Co… Comment ça ?

- Gohan.

- Ah. …

- Bon courage ! Tu n'auras qu'à lui apprendre à se transformer en Super Saiyen !

- …

- Salut !

Il repartit à la recherche de son fils venu du futur. Il le retrouva vite en train de le chercher lui-même. Il lui expliqua vite ce qu'il comptait faire et le traîna vers le Palais du Très-Haut où il demanda où était la salle spéciale et il comprit vite le but de cet entraînement puis y alla, toujours avec son fils qui l'accompagna presque à contre cœur. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle où régnait une chaleur étouffante. Vegeta se dirigea immédiatement vers le sol d'une blancheur immaculée. Trunks le suivit et s'écrasa presque au sol, n'étant pas encore habitué à une gravité dix fois plus forte que sur Terre. Il du forcer pour marcher, ne voulant pas se transformer. Vegeta, lui, était déjà loin devant sur l'étendue blanche. Trunks s'arrêta, soufflant comme un typhon, exténué à cause de l'effort qu'il devait faire pour marcher. Son père, lui, avait l'air habitué.

……

Bulma avait été guérie et s'était rendue en haut de la tour Karin avec Trunks alors que Piccolo s'était rendu à l'endroit où se trouvaient Cell et les deux cyborgs.

- J'ai un peu peur pour eux… dit Bulma.

- Pourquoi ? Tu sais bien qu'ils sont forts, tous les deux, surtout Vegeta ! À moins que tu n'ais peur pour Trunks ? lui dit Carot.

- … Je ne sais pas… répondit la Terrienne, inquiète.

Après avoir jeté encore un dernier coup d'œil vers la porte, elle reporta son attention sur son fils, qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, et l'accrocha au poteau le plus proche, qu'il grimpa aussitôt d'un bon mètre.

- Voilà ! C'est bien ! s'exclama-t-elle, toute joyeuse.

………………

La journée était passée, et Vegeta et son fils sortirent de la salle. Leurs habits étaient dans un sale état : ils étaient déchirés un peu partout.

- Vegeta, tu aurais pu faire… un TOUT petit peu plus attention, non ? reprocha Bulma à son mari.

- Ah… non, désolé, impossible. lui répondit l'intéressé.

Elle fit la moue et bouda en lui tournant le dos et en croisant les bras devant la poitrine, profitant du fait que son fils était porté par Carot. Vegeta la regarda et sourit, amusé.

- Allez, je suis sûr que comme tu es géniale, tu en as amené d'autres ! Allez, avoue ! dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Peuh ! « répliqua »-t-elle.

Elle se retourna cependant et sortit une capsule qu'elle enclencha, laissant apparaître une boîte qu'elle ouvrit pour sortir des combinaisons comme celle de son mari.

- Tiens. dit-elle en en tendant une à ce dernier. Trunks, tu devrais aussi en mettre une, au lieu de laisser ces loques ! En tout cas, elles plaisent à ton père, ce qui signifie qu'elles doivent plaire à tout le monde ! rajouta-t-elle, un poil trop fière.

- Décidément, ma compagnie ne te réussit pas… soupira Vegeta. Tu deviens de plus en plus orgueilleuse…

- Et alors ? répliqua-elle, piquée au vif.

- Non, c'est bon… dit-il, ne voulant pas commencer une de leurs légendaires disputes qui pouvaient durer plusieurs heures.

Il se changea puis s'envola avec son fils vers l'endroit où se tenait Cell. Le monstre avait réussi à avaler C-17 et avait donc changé d'apparence. Il arriva au moment où le monstre cherchait C-18 sur la dernière île qu'il n'avait pas détruite. Par contre, Piccolo était introuvable… Le Saiyan lui donna coup de pied dans le visage de Cell, l'envoyant bouler sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se tourna et vit celui qui l'avait touché. Il se concentra et une aura dorée l'enveloppa. Il fonça sur Vegeta qui était déjà transformé en Super Saiyen et tenta vainement de le frapper, le Prince évitait tous les coups. Ce dernier finit par passer à l'attaque. Il le frappait de tous les côtés.

Une heure plus tard, Cell avait localisé C-18 et rusa :

- Vegeta ! Je te propose quelque chose. dit-il.

- Hum ?

- Tu me laisses absorber C-18 et je peux t'assurer que je serais bien plus puissant. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Hum… Pourquoi pas ?

- Père, non !

- Laisse moi, Trunks. J'ai hâte de voir le résultat.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire !

Trunks fonça sur Cell et le frappa, avant de se prendre un coup de la part de son père. Il répliqua en envoyant une boule d'énergie qui l'envoya à plusieurs kilomètres puis se retourna à nouveau vers Cell qui avait profité de cet instant pour se diriger vers C-18. Il lu donna à nouveau un coup de pied dans le visage. Le monstre monta alors haut dans le ciel et lança l'attaque « Morsure du soleil ». Ils furent tous éblouis et il en profita pour gober C-18 qui avait tenté de le battre les yeux fermés, sans succès. Vegeta arriva à nouveau, juste à temps pour voir la transformation de Cell. Sa queue disparut et les deux « cornes » en haut de sa tête se raccourcirent. Une fois la transformation terminée, le Prince voulut l'attaquer, mais il n'y avait pour lui plus aucun moyen de l'atteindre. Il se fit battre à plate couture et décida donc d'utiliser sa meilleure technique : le Final Flash. Cell le reçut de plein fouet. Vegeta était très satisfait du résultat : il manquait un bras au monstre. Mais ce dernier le rappela à l'ordre : i avait des cellules de Piccolo en lui, ce qui signifiait… Vegeta déglutit. Cell reconstitua son bras et se remit à l'attaque. Le Prince fut rapidement mis au tapis. Trunks en fut fou de rage et se transforma avant d'attaquer Cell. Krillin, qui était dans les parages, alla chercher Vegeta et l'emmena plus loin.


	12. Le défi de Cell

_**Le défi de Cell**_

Trunks s'était fait pulvériser par son adversaire, car sa vitesse avait énormément baissé pour laisser place à la force. Cell lui lança alors un défi:

- J'ai bien envie de m'amuser un peu. Je vais organiser un tournoi. Je vous donnerais plus d'informations depuis la télévision, lui dit-il.

……

Vegeta rentrait chez lui, en mauvais état. Ce qui devait donc arriver arriva: Bulma lui passa un savon et le traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle le poussa dans l'eau qui prit rapidement une teinte rouge du sang qu'il perdait. Elle en sortit et le laissa se laver.

- Bon sang, Vegeta… Pourquoi me fais-tu de telles peurs? J'ai toujours si peur de me retrouver seule avec Trunks… Fais un peu attention à toi, mon chéri… pensa-t-elle, au comble de l'angoisse.

Vegeta se lavait, grimaçant parfois de douleur lorsque qu'il bougeait un peu trop vite le bras ou un autre membre endommagé. Il lui prenait alors à regretter les caissons de régénération. Il sourit doucement en pensant au fait que sa femme le menait vraiment par le bout du nez… Il avait déjà abandonné depuis longtemps la riposte aux paroles de sa femme, sachant que de toutes façons, ce serait peine perdue. Il soupira puis, après être sorti du bain, il mit de la crème soignante sur ses blessures puis s'habilla tant bien que mal, essayant de ne pas faire trop de gestes brusques. Quand il eut fini de s'habiller, il descendit et vit que Trunks était là, lui aussi. Son fils du futur le prévint du défi que Cell avait lancé.

- Et il m'a dit qu'il donnerait plus d'informations par la télévision dans les prochains jours… finit Trunks.

- On n'a plus qu'à attendre, alors… soupira son père.

Ils eurent bientôt des nouvelles de Cell par la télévision et apprirent que le tournoi se déroulerait à l'ouest de la capitale nord dix jours plus tard. Vegeta se leva et enleva le T-shirt jaune qu'il portait, se retrouvant donc torse nu.

- Vegeta, où vas-tu? demanda Bulma.

- Je préfère partir m'entraîner autre part, lui répondit l'intéressé.

Carot était là lui aussi, et il demanda à Vegeta s'il pouvait venir avec lui pour s'entraîner, et le Prince lui répondit par l'affirmative. Ils partirent dans la minute, le temps qu'ils s'habillent de leurs armures (oui, Carot a été élevé par des Saiyens, il ne connaît donc pas la tenue de Mûtenroshi, ou plutôt ne l'a jamais portée). Ils s'envolèrent direction la capitale Nord puis bifurquèrent à l'Ouest lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au dessus de la ville. Ils aperçurent le ring et, au milieu, Cell. Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière lui.

- C'est donc lui… dit Carot. Il est moche…

- Peut-être, mais il est puissant, lui fit remarquer son ami.

- C'est clair que pour t'avoir envoyé au tapis si facilement… avoua le disciple du Prince. Cell! appela-t-il.

- Non! Carot! supplia Vegeta

- Hmmmoui? répondit le monstre.

- Je serais là, lors du tournoi, et je compte bien t'envoyer dans l'Autre Monde d'une façon ou d'une autre! lui dit le Saiyan

- Hum! ricana Cell. Je te souhaite bonne chance, tu en auras besoin!

- Mais oui… murmura-t-il.

Et ils s'en allèrent vers le Sud, pour aller sur les glaciers de l'Antarctique, où ils s'entraînèrent au maximum de leurs puissances. En même temps, ils discutaient:

- Vegetasai me manque, pas toi? dit Carot.

- Franchement, si… Mais après le tournoi, nous n'aurons qu'à y aller! suggéra le Prince.

- Ok!

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il arrêtèrent de se battre, éreintés.

- Mais en fait… souffla Vegeta.

- Oui?

- Comment s'est passé l'entraînement avec Gohan?

- Super. Il a acquis la transformation de Super Saiyen. Je pense même qu'il a une chance contre Cell. Une grosse.

- Mais tu es tombé sur la tête, ma parole! Gohan a 6 ans! Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que cette petite tête pourra vaincre ce monstre!

- Et pourtant… Si tu avais été avec moi et Gohan, tu m'aurais donné raison.

- C'était si impressionnant que ça?

Carot hocha de la tête, l'air grave. Puis ils repartirent vers la Capsule Corp, où toute l'équipe avait élu domicile, pour plus de facilités. IL faisait déjà nuit quand ils arrivèrent, les autres étaient couchés. Ils allèrent donc chacun se coucher.

Quand Vegeta entra dans sa chambre, il entendit Bulma.

- C'est toi, Vegeta? demanda-t-elle, complètement endormie.

- Oui. Rendors toi, Bulma, répondit-il.

- Hum…

Il se changea rapidement puis se mit dans le lit. Bulma se colla à lui et le serra dans ses bras puis s'endormit doucement. Vegeta finit par entendre le souffle régulier de sa femme et s'endormit lentement à son tour, calquant inconsciemment sa respiration sur celle de la mère de son fils…

Le matin, il se réveilla bien avant elle mais resta un peu à la regarder dormir. Elle avait l'air si paisible… Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir du lit. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il vit son vieil ami, accompagné de sa femme et princesse, Esméralda. Il les aida à dévaliser la cuisine puis alla s'entraîner dans la salle de gravité avec son frère d'armes.

Vers midi, Carot entendit son estomac gargouiller.

- Oh non… pensa le Prince, sentant d'avance ce qu'allait dire le Saiyan.

- J'ai faim! lança son ami.

- Et voilà…

Et ils sortirent de la salle pour aller manger. Comme d'habitude, les Saiyens présents mangèrent tout ce qu'ils voyaient devant eux, et réussirent donc le tour de force de finir les réserves de Bulma, qui décida donc d'aller faire les courses, question de vivre encore un peu avant le tournoi de Cell, connaissant Carot et l'importance de la nourriture pour lui… Elle alla en ville avec Esméralda, qui, étant une Saiyanne, savait les quantités à acheter pour les deux morfales.

Pendant ce temps, les deux morfales en personne s'entraînaient durement dans la salle de gravité dans laquelle ils restèrent jusqu'à pas d'heure le soir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent éreintés qu'ils s'arrêtèrent et allèrent se coucher après s'être douchés.

- Bon sang, Vegeta… Je sais que l'entraînement est important, mais… je suis fatiguée… soupira Bulma, qui avait été réveillée par son mari, qui s'était glissé entre les draps.

- Désolé… murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de se coucher convenablement. Bonne nuit…

- Hum…

Et ils s'endormirent…


	13. Le tournoi

Le tournoi

_**Le tournoi**_

Le jour du tournoi, tous s'étaient rendus au niveau du ring avec un nœud dans le ventre, chacun craignant le début du tournoi, même si d'apparence ils n'en laissaient rien paraître… Soudain, ils entendirent une voiture. Le « champion » arrivait… Quand il sortit de sa voiture, le caméraman braqua sa caméra vers lui alors que le commentateur lui fit des louanges pitoyables. S'ils comptaient sur lui pour les sauver, ils ne risquaient pas de survivre encore très longtemps…

Le champion, appelé Satan, fit le signe de victoire avec sa main, sans remarquer les têtes que tiraient les autres combattants, complètement affligés. Il monta immédiatement sur le ring et fit des poses ridicules destinées à impressionner son adversaire, qui ne sentit qu'une grosse goutte de sueur couler à l'arrière de sa tête.

- C'est qui, cet idiot ? pensa-t-il.

- Hahahahaha ! Alors, je t'ai fait peur, hein ? se vanta Satan. Je vais te réduire en bouillie !

- Mais oui… se dit le pauvre Cell, honteux de devoir affronter cette CHOSE qui se prenait pour le roi du monde.

Satan fonça sur lui et lui donna des centaines de coups sur le torse la tête, la nuque… Cell soupira et attendit patiemment, alors que les coups le touchaient sans lui faire la moindre douleur, c'était à peine s'il les sentait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il en eut marre et le vit voltiger vers la falaise la plus proche, qui était derrière lui. Il se tourna ensuite vers les guerriers, les vrais. Ils choisirent alors qui allait se battre en premier, et c'était Carot. Le Saiyan, qui avait appris énormément de choses, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur Terre, telles que le Kamehameha et le déplacement instantané, était le plus doué de tous, après tout. Il monta sur le ring et regarda Cell dans les yeux. Ils se mirent en position, s'observèrent quelques secondes puis s'attaquèrent mutuellement.

Un Saiyan se dirigeait vers la salle du trône. Son allure ressemblait étrangement à celle de Carot, à une différence près : il avait une cicatrice en forme de croix sur la joue gauche. Il était accompagné d'une belle Saiyanne aux cheveux attachés assez haut. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et posa sa main sur son cœur. Le Saiyan s'arrêta et la regarda avec inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Camelia ?

- N… Notre fils… Carot… Il… Il va mal…

- Quoi ?

- Il… Il se fait battre par quelqu'un… Bardock, il faut faire quelque chose !

- Allons, calme toi ! Je suis sûr qu'il va bien !

- Non ! Une mère sent ce genre de choses… Il va mal, je le sens…

- Ok, ok !

Et ils continuèrent néanmoins la route sans se préoccuper davantage de leur fils, Carot.

Carot se faisait en effet massacrer, même s'il touchait tout autant son ennemi. Les deux étaient dans un sale état, et Cell avait détruit le ring pour pouvoir faire un vrai combat contre le Saiyan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier abandonna, surprenant tout le monde, Cell le premier.

- Tu vas te battre contre un autre guerrier, qui est bien plus fort que moi, dit Carot.

- Qui va-t-il choisir ? se demanda le Prince.

- Gohan, vas-y !

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent la majorité des guerriers, abasourdis.

Gohan le regarda avec étonnement mais ne broncha pas, et descendit pour se poser face à Cell.

Bulma et Esméralda étaient chez Mûtenroshi et regardaient par l'intermédiaire de la télévision ce qu'il se passait.

- Mais Carot est devenu fou, ma parole ! Comment peut-il mettre son fils devant ce monstre ? s'exclama Bulma.

- Il sait ce qu'il fait, Bulma… la calma son amie. Gohan… Si tu le tues, tu assisteras à la naissance de ton petit frère dans 8 mois.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas annoncé à ton mari ?

- Je vais lui faire la surprise, quand il va rentrer.

Bulma sourit. Carot était un veinard, au fond. Son mari lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait retourner sur Vegetasai avec lui, et maintenant, Esméralda attendait un enfant. Au fond d'elle-même, elle avait hâte de retourner sur la planète natale de son mari, elle en avait un très bon souvenir…

_Flash Back :_

Vegeta avait emmené Bulma dans un immense vallon ressemblant à ce que pourrait être le paradis. Les immenses arbres touffus cachaient les deux jeunes gens, qui étaient dans une clairière.

- C'est… magnifique… balbutia Bulma.

- N'est-ce pas ? Je t'y ai emmené parce que je savais que ça te plairait.

Elle le regarda et vit qu'il était songeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Hein ? Rien…

- Arrête de mentir, je te connais.

- Non non, c'est bon…

Elle laissa passer et continua à admirer le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Ils se promenèrent ensemble à travers le vallon féerique jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une prairie où ils s'arrêtèrent et s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre et regardèrent le ciel. Bulma s'assoupit contre l'épaule de celui qu'elle aimait alors que lui-même était reparti dans ses pensées.

- Je… je ne sais pas si elle va accepter… Après tout, elle m'a déjà dit qu'elle tenait à son indépendance… pensa-t-il. C'est notre couple que je mets en jeu… Soit elle accepte et on est heureux, soit elle refuse et je peux être certain qu'elle cassera… Bulma…

Soudain, il sentit Bulma bouger et se réveiller. Il se décida. Quand elle se leva, il fit de même puis…

- Bulma…

- Oui ?

Elle le regarda, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Il s'agenouilla, la surprenant, et sortit une boîte qu'il ouvrit, pour laisser apparaître une bague magnifique : son squelette était en or, et elle était surmontée d'un petit diamant. Bulma eut un mouvement de recul et mit sa main sur la bouche en inspirant de surprise.

- Tu es la seule femme que j'ai jamais véritablement aimée et que j'aimerais jamais. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme se dilatèrent et elle le regarda dans les yeux. Sa bouche était entrouverte et tremblait légèrement. Elle ne savait que choisir, elle avait toujours tenu à garder son indépendance, et pourtant… elle savait que Vegeta était son homme. Il déglutit. Elle repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble jusque là et se dit qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et finit par lui sauter au cou en pleurant de joie.

- Je le veux ! réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots.

Il en fut surpris mais la serra dans ses bras en souriant. Quand ils se lâchèrent, ils se levèrent puis il lui mit la bague sans la lâcher des yeux. Quand eut fini de la mettre, elle l'embrassa en lui tenant les joues. Il répondit au baiser tout en la tenant par la taille…

_Fin Flash Back_

Elle regarda à nouveau l'écran de la télévision attentivement.

Gohan se faisait littéralement écraser par Cell, qui ne se gênait pas pour le frapper. Ce dernier finit par en avoir marre, il tentait d'énerver le Saiyan de 6 ans, mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il se décida donc de pondre 7 petits clones qu'il envoya sur les guerriers en haut de la falaise où ils étaient posés. Quand Gohan vit son père se faire tuer, il en fut ivre de rage et hurla. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête, seule une mèche était encore devant son visage. Son regard était devenu dur. Il se précipita vers Cell, lui confisqua le sac de senzus qu'il avait volé, s'envola vers les clones et les tua tous avant de donner le précieux paquet à Trunks qui distribua les haricots bienfaiteurs tandis qu'il redescendait pour faire face au monstre.

………………………… (vous connaissez l'histoire, ça ne change pas)

Cell se gonfla pour se transformer en bombe vivante, alors qu'il avait recraché C-18. Carot se précipita, toucha simplement la bombe qu'il avait créée et dit adieu à ses amis.

- Carot, non ! hurla Vegeta, qui commença à courir pour le rattraper, mais il disparut, emportant Cell avec lui.

Il tomba au sol à quatre pattes, complètement déprimé. Son meilleur ami s'en était allé… Il fut sur le point de pleurer, mais se retint et entendit Gohan gémir et tourna la tête vers lui : l'enfant lui prenait ses larmes…

Quelques minutes plus tard, un nuage de fumée, un doigt apparut, il rayon en jaillit, transperçant Trunks. Tenshinhan et Yamcha se précipitèrent vers lui et sentirent son pouls, mais Vegeta ne s'en rendit pas compte. Son meilleur ami… Et maintenant son fils… C'en était trop… Il hurla et s'envola à toute vitesse vers Cell tout en se transformant en Super Saiyen. Il lança une boule d'énergie vers lui, puis s'arrêta et lança une centaine, un millier de boules de ki, ne voulant plus se retenir. Ce monstre… Il lui détruisait sa vie, le plongeait dans le néant le plus total. Il avait osé revenir en prenant la vie de Carot, celui en qui il avait le plus d'estime, son frère d'armes.

Cell réapparut, intact, alors que Vegeta était épuisé par toutes les boules de ki qu'il avait envoyées. Le monstre s'envola vers lui et lui donna un beau coup de poing qui l'envoya voltiger au sol. Il envoya une boule de ki qui aurait du être mortelle, du moins pour le Prince, mais Gohan s'interposa en se jetant sur lui et le protégea de son petit corps. Lorsque la fumée disparut, Cell fut étonné et prépara un Kamehameha alors que Gohan avait été gravement touché au bras gauche. Vegeta se sauva en s'envolant et regarda le courageux fils de Carot préparer un Final Flash avec un seul bras. Les deux attaques furent lancées simultanément et le choc forma un immense cratère…

_**PS :**_ _Je ne mets pas la suite le chapitre est déjà assez long et que ça ne change pas de la série ! Désolée, je n'ai pas envie d'écrire ce qui est montré dans le manga…_


	14. Sept ans plus tard

Sept ans plus tard

**Note** : Voilà, j'ai écrit aussi vite que possible, mais je suis rentrée d'une semaine aux USA… Ce chapitre est assez triste, c'est le genre de chapitres où l'on comprend pourquoi j'ai classé ma fic dans les drama !

_**Sept ans plus tard**_

Sept ans…

Sept années étaient passées…

Sept années que Cell avait été envoyé en enfer…

Sept années que Gohan l'avait tué…

Sept années paisibles…

Mais…

Sept années vides…

Privées de leur joyau…

Sept années sans Lui…

Carot…

Le Prince soupira encore une fois, alors qu'il était dans la salle de gravité avec son fils, qui avait bien grandi et surtout mûri. Trunks…

- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça doit être la centième fois que tu soupires ! railla le jeune Saiyan.

- Respecte ton père, Trunks. Je soupire si j'en ai envie, lui répondit sèchement son père.

- Mais en général, tu n'es pas comme ça, remarqua-t-il.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, Trunks ! s'énerva l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Il le fixa dans les yeux et y vit le grand Trunks, le Trunks du futur. Depuis Cell, Vegeta s'était promis de protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait sa famille, qui incluait sa sœur et le fils qu'elle avait eu de son ami, qui lui ressemblait énormément d'ailleurs. Son portrait tout craché. Le regard du Prince s'assombrit et il baissa les yeux sans se douter que Trunks allait les suivre, si bien qu'il avait toujours le gamin devant ses prunelles. Il en fut surpris. Soudain, il aperçut une lueur de tristesse dans le regard de son fils. Il était sur le point de pleurer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il au petit Saiyan.

- Je sens que tu es triste, papa… souffla l'enfant. Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ? Tu ne me confies jamais rien… Je veux savoir ! cria-t-il.

Il avait levé les poings au niveau du visage qui était caché par ses bras montés à l'horizontale. Il ferma les yeux et sentit des larmes couler. Soudain, ses bras furent empoignés et redescendus puis un grand corps l'enveloppa. Il se laissa aller et pleura dans les bras de son père. Il savait que ce moment, il fallait qu'il en profite, car il sentait que ça n'allait plus arriver de sitôt. C'était la première fois que le Prince le prenait dans les bras. Quand il le lâcha, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et soudain, Trunks aperçut une lueur d'espièglerie dans les yeux de son père qui sourit sournoisement.

Il sentit quelque chose agripper sa jambe et vit la queue du guerrier. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il était déjà enfoncé dans le mur en face de lui, propulsé par la force de son père. Il sortit la tête des gravas, la secoua et regarda en direction de son « agresseur ». Il riait. Trunks ne l'avait jamais vu rire. Enfin… en tout cas, il ne l'avait jamais vu rire franchement. Il l'avait déjà vu rire cruellement, ou pour se moquer, mais jamais de ce rire cristallin, si doux à l'oreille. Quand il arrêta de rire, il regarda son fils avec un grand sourire, un vrai. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie pure. Un regard doux remplaçait le regard indifférent auquel Trunks était habitué. Son père avait changé en l'espace d'une seconde.

Trunks se précipita sur lui et essaya de toucher son père de tous les moyens possibles, mais ils continuait à sourire, amusé. Trunks hurla et se transforma, surprenant son père, qui se prit un, deux, trois coups avant de se reculer et de se transformer à son tour. Leur pseudo-combat dura encore quelques minutes avant que Trunks ne retombe à terre, complètement démoralisé.

- Je n'arriverais jamais à te toucher… Tu es trop rapide… soupira-t-il.

- Et ses trois égratignures sur mon visage, ça compte pour du beurre ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu pouvais te transformer !

Le jeune enfant rougit et leva la tête pour regarder son père.

- Je suis fier de toi, mon fils.

Son regard s'éclaircit et un sourire illumina son visage. Il sauta au cou de son père en pleurant de joie. Le Prince le serra dans ses bras, regardant tendrement son fils, s'autorisant un sourire de plus. Cette petite demi-heure passée ainsi avec son père serait à jamais gravée dans la mémoire de Trunks.

……

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle de gravité, Vegeta se rendit immédiatement dans sa chambre, laissant son fils se débrouiller seul. Pourtant, en chemin, il croisa Gohan, qui avait demandé à Bulma un déguisement pour passer inaperçu lors des interventions contre les bandits. Il lui fit un signe de la tête et continua la route. Gohan ne s'entraînait plus, ce qui était bien dommage, avec un père comme…

Il étouffa un sanglot et, une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, ferma la porte d'un coup de pied puis tomba sur l'immense lit de satin rouge où il resta étendu plusieurs minutes avant que la porte ne se rouvre avec fracas, laissant voir une Bulma folle de rage.

- QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS DE…

Elle se tu quand elle le vit. Étendu de tout son long sur le lit, la tête sur son oreiller qu'il agrippait, elle entendait de légers gémissements de tristesse sans oublier que ses épaules étaient secouées de soubresauts. Elle s'assit sur le lit, à côté de lui, et le toucha à l'épaule. Il tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda. Elle enleva sa main.

- Non… murmura-t-il. Laisse-la…

Elle en fut étonnée mais remit sa main pour autant. Elle se mit à caresser son épaule, puis descendit doucement la main vers le bas du dos et le parcourut tout entier, multipliant les allers et retours du haut au bas du dos. Vegeta soupira et se laissa aller sous les mains expertes de sa femme, son bijou, son joyau, sa moitié, sa raison de vivre, sa dulcinée. Il ferma les yeux et sourit légèrement. Il frissonna quand les mains froides de Bulma passèrent sous son T-shirt. Elle le massa longuement, sentant ses muscles se détendre doucement. Elle sourit. Elle, elle avait encore son mari, alors que Esméralda…

Elle arrêta le massage, enleva ses mains de sous le T-shirt et les posa sur les épaules de son homme avant de s'étendre doucement sur lui. Elle pleura doucement, ne voulant pas le réveiller, alors qu'il s'était endormi, mais l'humidité de ses larmes atterrissant sur le tissu le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt, sentant la présence de sa femme, qui pleurait. Cela lui fit mal au cœur, lui-même était extrêmement malheureux par la perte de son meilleur ami, et il sentait qu'elle pleurait pour la même raison. Ils s'endormirent finalement une heure plus tard, Bulma dans les bras de son mari…


	15. Cette voix

Cette voix

_**Cette voix…**_

C'était le matin, cinq heures, Vegeta se réveilla, s'assit et s'étira en baillant longuement. Il regarda l'heure, encore la tête dans les vapes, et mit plusieurs secondes avant de réagir.

- Cinq heures… Une fois de plus, trop tôt…

Et il se rendormit en tombant dans le lit dans un bruit sourd. Deux heures plus tard, il se réveilla à nouveau et regarda une fois de plus l'heure.

- Je préfère ça…

Il se leva, s'habilla et descendit manger. Mais…

- DE MACHINE A CAFE !! TU VAS BOUGER, OUI ??

(NDA : … no comment…) Il continua à proliférer des insultes en tous genres et dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait (terrienne et saiyenne) jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix douce et mélodieuse de sa femme à la porte de la cuisine :

- MAIS TU VAS ARRETER DE GUEULER, OUI ?? ON N'EST PAS SOURDS !!

- … J'en reste sans voix…

- Bon, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de gueuler comme ça ?

- C'est cette pu…

- Pas de gros mots, s'il te plaît !

- C'est cette FICHUE cafetière qui s'emmer…

- T'embête. Bon, fais-moi voir ça.

Elle prit la cafetière, jeta un coup d'œil, prit un couteau qu'elle inséra dans une petite fente et appuya sur le bouton de marche. La cafetière se remit à fonctionner.

- Eh ben voilà ! Tu vois, au lieu de gueuler dans toute la maison, il aurait suffi de m'appeler !

- T'appeler… Tu veux dire monter jusqu'à la chambre et te secouer comme un prunier jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles ? Non. Sinon, c'est toi qui aurais gueulé dans toute la maison !

Et ils continuèrent de parler sur ce sujet, avouons-le, affligeant jusqu'à ce que le café soit prêt. Vegeta le versa dans une tasse puis alla chercher de quoi se faire un petit déjeuner correct, donc cinq ou six baguettes de pain et deux paquets de céréales avec de quoi tartiner son pain, donc un pot de confiture à la cerise, et du lait pour les céréales. Bulma soupira en fermant les yeux et en secouant la tête. Elle, son petit déjeuner se résumait à deux tartines de pain à la confiture de fraise et à un peu de café. Il s'assirent et se mirent à manger, ou à dévorer, selon le cas. Rapidement, Vegeta sentit que son fils descendait puis le vit. Son allure n'était pas très réjouissante : des énormes cernes noircissaient son visage, ses yeux était encore à moitié fermés, sa silhouette au total semblait complètement engourdie, sans oublier ses cheveux, joliment emmêlés. Il se frotta les yeux.

- Oh, mon pauvre chéri ! s'écria Bulma en se précipitant sur lui. Nous t'avons réveillé, c'est ça ?

- Un peu, oui… murmura le jeune Saiyan, qui avait maintenant neuf ans, presque dix.

- Tu vois, Vegeta ! C'est de ta faute ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de… reprocha-t-elle à son Prince.

- C'est bon, je sais ! N'en rajoute pas ! la coupa-t-il.

- Maman, c'est pas pour te contredire, mais c'est toi que j'ai entendu… rajouta Trunks.

- HA ! s'exclama Vegeta. Tu vois ?

- … C'est bon, ça va…

- Pour une fois que quelqu'un arrive à la faire taire ! pensa Vegeta, tout joyeux.

Et Trunks les accompagna pour aller manger, disons, presque autant que son père (NDA : pauvre de Bulma !). Quand ils eurent fini, Vegeta rangea son assiette puis se dirigea vers la salle de gravité.

- Tu viens, Trunks, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-il, un grand sourire hypocrite dessiné sur le visage.

- …

- Non, non et non, Vegeta ! Tu vois bien qu'il est éreinté ! Ne le force pas à te suivre s'il n'en a pas envie ! cria Bulma.

- Non, mais c'est bon, maman, je vais y aller…

- Mais non, Trunks ! Ne te force pas à y aller, si tu n'as pas envie ! Je suis sûre que tu n'es pas motivé ! Ne te force pas à le faire pour ton père !

- Non, maman, c'est bon, je te dis !

Bulma en fut surprise : son fils avait levé le ton sur elle ! Ce fut pourtant Vegeta qui réagit.

- Trunks, ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère !

- Désolé…

Il baissa la tête et suivit son père, en dépit des protestations de sa mère. Une fois arrivés, ils commencèrent une série d'échauffements à une gravité de cent, car

Trunks ne pouvait pas supporter davantage. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se mirent à voltiger partout, à tourner dans tous les sens, sans oublier les coups de poings lancés dans le vide. Puis ils se battirent un peu l'un contre l'autre. Soudain, Vegeta se sentit observé et s'arrêta pour se tourner vers la caméra d'un air ennuyé.

- Mais ma parole, elle ne me fait pas confiance, ou quoi ? se demanda-t-il.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Il juste à temps pour voir le pied de son fils arriver droit sur lui et pour l'éviter. Un peu plus, et il se serait pris le mur. Finalement, se fut le jeune Saiyan qui se retrouva le pied coincé dans ce cher mur et enta vainement de s'en dégager. Vegeta vint l'aider et tira simplement pour l'enlever. Trunks avait quand même assez honte. Il rougit puis se rendit à l'autre bout de la salle où il se remit à donner des coups dans le vide. Son père sourit. L'enfant avait mûri…

La fin de la journée se manifesta à la baisse de lumière. Le soleil se couchait. Ils sortirent donc de la salle de gravité. Ils trouvèrent Bulma dehors en train d'admirer le soleil couchant avec un air triste. Vegeta comprit vite d'où venait cet air. Il s'approcha.

- Il nous manque tous, tu sais… lui dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Mmh… Je… Je ne sais plus quoi penser, Vegeta… Je ne devrais pas être triste comme ça, je t'ai toi, et pourtant…

- Tu t'es beaucoup plus attaché à lui que tu ne le pensais, c'est tout. Ne t'en fais pas, ça passera. De telles périodes arrivent… Mais imagine ma sœur, si toi tu es dans cet état…

- Oui…

Soudain, ils entendirent Trunks hurler de joie. Ils se tournèrent et virent Gohan qui leur fit un signe de salut.

……………

Ils discutaient un peu, ou plutôt Gohan discutait avec Bulma alors que Vegeta et Trunks écoutaient en s'ennuyant.

- Papa…

- Oui ?

- Je peux monter ?

- C'est quoi, cette question ? Évidemment que tu peux monter !

Mais au moment où il allait monter, Gohan mentionna le mot tournoi. Ainsi donc, il y aurait un tournoi dans la semaine qui suivait… Soudain, quelqu'un parla. Il se tourna dans tous les sens en essayant de trouver l'origine de cette voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Salut tout le monde ! disait-elle.

- Cette voix ! s'exclama Vegeta.


	16. La permission

La permission

_**La permission**_

- Cette voix ! s'exclama Vegeta. C'est toi, Carot ?

- Eh oui ! Gohan, tu as bien prononcé le mot « tournoi » ?

- Euh… oui, pourquoi ?

- J'ai droit à vingt-quatre heures sur Terre grâce à une permission. J'ai décidé de venir ce jour-là !

- Wah ! Génial ! s'écria Gohan, au comble du bonheur.

- Et toi, Vegeta, ça va ?

- Très bien, et toi ? répondit-il.

- Super ! Quand je viendrais, il faudra que je te dise quelque chose.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, tu es le seul à qui je ne veux pas cacher ça !

- Si tu veux…

- Ben pourquoi ? demanda Bulma. Nous ne sommes pas dignes de confiance, nous ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est simplement que je connais le caractère de Vegeta, il m'en voudra toute sa vie si je ne lui dis pas avant les autres !

- Tout à fait ! dit le Prince, bombant le torse.

- N'en sois pas fier, Vegeta… soupira Bulma.

Il la fixa d'un regard noir. La conversation avec Carot fut coupée là. Gohan rentra très rapidement chez lui, voulant annoncer à sa mère (il la compte comme sa vraie mère) la bonne nouvelle. Elle en sauta de joie et serra son fils dans ses bras en pleurant presque. Puis elle sauta de surprise.

- Et… Et si Carot ne me trouve plus à son goût ? Je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas changé… Il va falloir que je me fasse un brushing (ça devient sérieux ! lol), que…

Gohan était déjà parti, sentant que la liste interminable de tâches allait défiler.

……

Trunks tirait le tissu du short de son père.

- Papa… Papa… Papa… Papa… Papa… Papa… dit-il inlassablement.

- Hein ? demanda son père. Ah oui. réalisa-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'était qui, celui qui a parlé ?

- … Un ami. Il est mort, mais…

- QUI ? insista son fils.

- Eh, tu te calmes, oui ? s'énerva Vegeta.

- Désolé…

- C'est Carot, mon chéri. Je t'en ai déjà parlé. lui dit sa mère.

- Ah… Il va venir, c'est ça ?

- Oui. conclurent en cœur ses deux parents.

………………

Le jour du tournoi… Tous s'étaient donné rendez-vous à un endroit précis proche du stade et commencèrent à s'y diriger, se demandant où était Carot. Soudain, quelqu'un apparu derrière Piccolo qui se tourna aussitôt. Carot était juste sous son nez et lui faisait salut de la main. Tous en furent étonnés mais se ressaisirent vite et le saluèrent chaleureusement, enfin, tous sauf trois : Vegeta, Esméralda et un petit enfant ayant sa coupe de cheveux. Il se tourna vers eux et Vegeta s'approcha pour lui serrer la main. Ce ci de fait, le saiyan mort se tourna vers sa compagne et lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire, hésita et finalement se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra et plongea son visage dans les cheveux de sa belle. Elle lui avait manqué… Elle le lâcha et alla chercher l'enfant qui se tenait un peu à l'écart. Le père et le fils se dévisagèrent.

- Je te présente ton fils, Goten. dit Esméralda, encore très émue du retour de son mari.

- J'ai… un autre enfant ? demanda-t-il, très surpris.

- Oui. Je voulais te l'annoncer quand tu allais rentrer, mais… répondit-elle, ne pouvant cependant pas terminer sa phrase, trop blessée.

- C'était trop tard. termina son mari à sa place.

Elle hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas. Goten regarda son père tout en restant caché derrière la jambe de sa mère, où il avait trouvé refuge. Son père lui fit un sourire destiné à le calmer, ce qui fonctionna : Goten sortit de sa « cachette » et se dirigea vers son père, qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il sauta finalement dans ses bras et s'accrocha à sa tunique, le regard vague.

Quand il le lâcha, ils se mirent en route vers le stade, discutant de tout et de rien. Soudain, Carot se sentit tiré en arrière et tomba nez à nez avec Vegeta.

- Bon alors, c'est le moment de me dire ce que tu voulais me dire. lui annonça-t-il.

- Ah oui… En fait, c'est assez simple : de une, j'ai passé le cap du Super Saiyen 2… commença-t-il.

- En sept ans, c'est normal. le coupa son ami.

- … de deux, je suis même arrivé au Super Saiyen 3. continua-t-il, imperturbable.

- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?? cria Vegeta, ses yeux se transformant en billes. Im… Impossible…

- Non, c'est bien le cas. Mais je préfèrerais éviter d'utiliser cette transformation ici, car je ne sais pas ce que ça ferait : dans le monde des morts, j'ai une énergie quasi-illimitée alors qu'ici… Je ne sais pas combien d'énergie j'ai exactement. lui expliqua-t-il.

- Ok, je vois… En effet, j'aurais été vexé si tu ne me l'avais pas dit. Moi, je me contente d'un Super Saiyen 2 pour l'instant… soupira le Prince. Mais je finirais par te rattraper ! annonça-t-il.

- Héhé ! Je sais !

- Tu es très doué, Carot. Ne l'oublie jamais et ne baisse pas les bras devant une difficulté, car le premier qui pourrait y arriver, ce n'est pas moi, ni quelqu'un d'autre… c'est toi. Ne l'oublie jamais…

- J'ai compris.

Et ils rejoignirent les autres, qui les attendaient, pour finalement repartir vers le stade. Une fois arrivés, les guerriers allèrent à la salle des préliminaires, laissant les autres. L'arbitre, qui était là aussi, se jeta sur eux, les surprenant.

- Vous semblez très forts, tous. Pourriez-vous me dire d'où vous venez ? demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien moi, je viens tout droit du paradis et… commença Carot avant qu'une main ne lui ferme la bouche.

- Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'il dit ! ajouta précipitamment Vegeta.

- Mmmmis squloi ffffééévvvvvv ffffrhaaaaazzzz ! tenta d'articuler Carot, sans succès. (Traduction : « Mais quoi, c'est vrai ! »)

- La ferme, Carot ! lui souffla son ami à l'oreille. Moi, je viens de la Capsule Corp. dit-il à l'arbitre.

- Oooh ! Vous êtes donc le mari de Bulma Briefs, je me trompe ?

- Non.

- Et moi, je viens du mont Paozu ! s'exclama Gohan.

- Oh, mais c'est extrêmement loin, non ?

- Si. Mais je me suis quand même bien débrouillé pour venir ici !

- Je vois. Et vous, monsieur…

- Krillin. Je viens de l'île de Mûtenroshi, avec ma femme, C-18. répondit Krillin tout en montrant sa femme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'arbitre se leva de son siège…


	17. Le tournoi d'arts martiaux

Le tournoi d'arts martiaux

_**Le tournoi d'arts martiaux**_

L'arbitre se leva et attira l'attention de tous les prétendants au tournoi en toussant dans le micro. Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui.

- Bien. Nous allons commencer les préliminaires. Il faudra que vous tapiez dans cette machine à coups de poing le plus fort possible pour avoir une chance d'être admis.

- Le plus fort possible, tu parles… Va falloir y aller doucement, les gars… souffla Vegeta.

- En effet.

Quand ce fut leur tour, chacun donna le plus petit coup de poing qu'ils pouvaient, et chacun obtenait quelque chose allant dans les alentours de 300.

………

Les enfants venaient de rentrer sur le ring et regardaient le public. Bulma et Esméralda étaient dans les tribunes et regardaient leurs enfants respectifs quand soudain, une femme aussi large que longue s'assit à côté d'elles, prenant toute la place.

- Oh mes deux enfants adorés vont se battre ! Les pauvres adversaires, ils n'ont aucune chance ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Bulma fut piquée au vif quand elle entendit ça.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, gros porc, c'est ce qu'on va voir. pensa-t-elle, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe. Sale truie.

- Gardons notre calme, Bulma… Gardons notre calme… murmura Esméralda. On verra sa tête quand nos fils enverront les siens au tapis…

- Oui.

………

Les combattants allèrent voir les enfants se battre. Ils se situaient sur la plate-forme la plus haute du stade.

Trunks fut le premier des deux gamins à combattre contre un garçon blond et arrogant qui avait quinze ans. Ils se dirigèrent vers le ring.

- Oh ! Mon fils ne va faire qu'une bouchée de cet enfant ! beugla la grosse dame.

- Grrr !

Le garçon se précipita sur Trunks qui lui donna simplement un coup de pied qui l'envoya valser hors du ring, le qualifiant en un temps record.

Goten du bientôt aussi se battre. il se trouvait qu'il se battait contre le frangin de l'adversaire de Trunks.

- Allez, mon chéri ! Ne fais pas comme ton frère ! s'écria la grosse dame, mère de deux enfants plus qu'idiots, ce qui n'était pas étonnant quand on voyait son comportement à elle…

- J'espère qu'il va y arriver, il est tellement stressé… murmura Esméralda.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Si cet idiot est le frère de l'autre, ce sera vite réglé ! s'exclama Bulma, assez fort pour que la grosse dame l'entende.

- Roooh ! Mes fils n'ont pas de chance. Ils tombent sur des adversaires venus d'on ne sait où…

Le combat commença, enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un combat. En effet, l'adversaire de Goten se prenait pour le roi du monde alors que le Saiyan se demandait ce qu'il faisait.

- Et si on commençait vraiment le combat ? Ça m'ennuie d devoir simplement retenir tes coups de pieds ! annonça Goten.

- Héhéhé ! Tu n'as aucune chance !

Il se rua sur Goten qui lui donna un simple coup de poing dans le menton, l'assommant immédiatement.

- Iiiih… iiiih… « dit » la grosse dame.

Bulma lui tira la langue et la grosse dame se rua sur elle, sans succès, car elle se cueillit un joli coup de poing de la part de Esméralda, lassée de l'entendre.

Goten sortit du ring quand il en fut autorisé et alla voir son ami.

- Trop simple. lança-t-il.

Les combats continuèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que les deux Saiyens se retrouvent en finale l'un contre l'autre. Un long combat s'ensuivit duquel Trunks sortit vainqueur.

- Héhéhé ! Tu vois, Carot, je t'avais dit qu'il était le plus fort !

- En effet, Vegeta ! Tu as du l'entraîner durement !

- Pas tant que ça, en vérité. C'était lui qui faisait tout.

- C'est quand même étonnant… Les enfants Saiy…

Gohan lui avait mis une main sur la bouche.

- Tais-toi, papa ! J'aimerais éviter que Videl apprenne de choses sur mes origines ! lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Donc ne prononce pas le mot « Saiyan », s'il te plaît !

- Oh pardon, Gohan, nous ignorions que tu en pinçais pour elle ! lui fit remarquer le Prince des Saiyens, bien assez fort pour que Videl l'entende clairement, alors qu'elle était légèrement à l'écart, impressionnée par ces gens de l'entourage de Gohan.

- Vegeta ! lui reprocha le pauvre demi-saiyan.

- Ah bon ? Mais il fallait me le dire, Gohan ! dit une voix derrière lui.

Gohan sursauta en reconnaissant cette voix. Il se tourna en tremblant légèrement et la fixa. Elle avait un petit sourire moqueur et les yeux pétillants.

- Mais… mais… balbutia Gohan.

Il fut coupé par l'arbitre qui annonça que le champion du monde allait se battre en combat singulier contre Trunks. Satan apparut dans un nuage de fumée destinée à impressionner et à montrer son importance et il fit face à son adversaire, un grand sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne voie son adversaire, ce qui lui fit perdre son sourire aussi vite que s'il faisait face à la pire créature qu'il n'aie jamais vue. Il prit peur et se dit qu'il devait vite réagir. Il approcha donc le fils de Vegeta.

- Dis, petit… lui murmura-t-il.

- Oui ? répondit l'enfant.

- Tu ne vas pas donner un coup de poing, d'accord ? lui demanda-t-il. Juste une caresse, hein, pas un coup de poing ! rajouta-t-il précipitamment.

- C'est bon, je ne suis pas stupide ! lui fit remarquer le demi-saiyan.

Satan approcha donc sa tête de celle de Trunks et lui montra sa joue de l'index en souriant à toutes dents. Trunks lança donc un coup de poing, ce qui envoya le champion valser contre le mur.

- Le champion du monde, hein ? Je dirais le champion des castagnettes ! lança Vegeta, un sourire moqueur trônant sur ses lèvres.

À côté de lui, Videl avait des billes qui remplaçaient ses yeux, comme tous les terriens ne connaissant pas la véritable histoire des Cell Games. Mais rapidement, quelqu'un se leva.

- Bah, on sait qu'il l'a fait exprès ! Il reste le grand champion ! cria-t-il en sorte que tous l'entendent.

Et tous clamèrent le « champion », oubliant Trunks, qui n'en fut pas mécontent…

…………………

C'était maintenant au tour des adultes de se battre. Le premier combattant qui allait e battre était Krillin, qui se battait contre un gros balourd qui aurait plus sa place au judo section poids lourd. Il le mit hors ring en moins de deux.

Videl fut la prochaine et se fit martyriser par son adversaire, qui semblait décidé à la tuer, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne réagisse. Gohan en avait été fou de rage et l'avait emmenée en vitesse à l'infirmerie.

Après ça, Gohan du se battre contre un homme appelé Kibito, qui lui demanda de se transformer en Super Saiyen, ce qu'il fit après avoir vu Piccolo le prier d'obéir. L'homme qui avait battu Videl et son compagnon se ruèrent sur lui et lui prirent toute son énergie…


	18. Un allié de moins

Un allié de moins

_**Un allié de moins**_

Sporovitch avait volé l'énergie de Gohan avec son compagnon et ils étaient immédiatement partis en volant du stade. Toute l'équipe, ou presque, les suivit avec Kaïoshin alors que Kibito soignait Gohan. Videl était restée avec eux et quand ils partirent à leur tour, elle les suivit.

Shin expliqua quelle était la menace qui planait, comment c'était arrivé, qui avait crée le monstre et les circonstances de la réapparition du risque : le fils de Bibidi, Babidi, était arrivé sur Terre, où il avait localisé la boule charnelle qui contenait le monstre, Boubou.

Bientôt, Kibito et Gohan avaient été laissés par Videl, qui avait du mal à suivre avec leur vitesse et était donc revenue là d'où elle venait. Ils étaient donc partis à pleine vitesse pour rattraper le plus vite possible leurs amis.

L'équipe qui était partie devant s'arrêta à un groupe de falaises, alors que les deux serviteurs de Babidi arrivaient devant un vaisseau. Babidi en sortit à ce moment-là avec un démon qui avait la peau de la couleur d'un saumon et une cape bleue atteignant presque le sol. Des cornes « ornaient » le haut de sa tête.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Carot.

- C'est Dabra… Le Prince du royaume des ténèbres (NDA : Je ne sais plus si c'est ça…) répondit Shin, déjà au comble de l'angoisse. Si Babidi a réussi à le mettre de son côté…

- Un Prince… C'est comme toi, Vegeta ! s'exclama Carot.

- Parce que tu me compares à un démon, maintenant ? le questionna son ami, soupçonneux.

- Parfois, disons que… commença le père de Sangohan.

- Tais-toi ! Tu me dois encore du respect, à ce que je sache ! Je ne suis pas un démon, et l'affaire est close ! le coupa le Prince, vexé.

- Il risque de se faire prendre… Il se vexe trop vite, Babidi risque d'en profiter… pensa Shin, inquiet.

………………………………

Tous étaient dans le vaisseau et Vegeta devait se battre contre un adversaire appelé Pui Pui (NDA : si mes souvenirs sont bons…). Il le tua en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, ce qui stupéfia Shin.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Carot, qui se battait contre un monstre qui absorbait l'énergie. Il du se transformer en Super Saiyen 2 pour pouvoir le faire imploser par le trop-plein d'énergie qu'il ingurgitait.

Enfin, ce fut le tour de Gohan de se battre contre Dabra en personne. Ils se battirent un certain temps avant que Dabra ne remarque quelque chose qui l'incita à abandonner contre le fils de Carot. Il repartit donc par la porte par laquelle il était apparu et se rendit à nouveau dans la salle où se trouvait son maître, Babidi.

- Pourquoi as-tu abandonné, Dabra ? demanda-t-il à son guerrier.

- Regardez le petit : dans son cœur habite une noirceur qui ne demande qu'à sortir. lui répondit le démon.

- Ah oui, en effet. Bien remarqué, Dabra !

Shin était inquiet. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Dabra avait-il trouvé une…

- Mais oui ! Vegeta… pensa Shin. Il n'a pas pris le soin de cacher tout ce qui est noir en lui… Et évidemment, Dabra l'a remarqué ! C'est pas vrai…

Soudain, Vegeta ressentit une impression étrange, des pulsions meurtrières. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter d'y résister, car il savait ce que cela signifiait, et il ne voulait pas faire de mal à ses amis. Carot l'observa. Ses yeux se dilatèrent quand il comprit le message muet que son Prince voulait lui faire passer en le regardant intensément. Ce dernier transpirait abondamment et finit par mettre un genou à terre, comme écrasé par une pression. Carot se rua sur lui et tenta de le soutenir.

- Résiste, Vegeta… Tu connais les effets de… murmura-t-il à son ami.

- Je connais les effets mieux que toi, Carot… Pas besoin de me le rappeler… Mais pourquoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

- Chaque Saiyan a sa part démoniaque en lui… Et toi, elle ressort maintenant…

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Il s'agrippa à la manche de la tenue de Carot.

- Aide-moi… le supplia-t-il.

- Ve… Vegeta, je… je ne peux rien faire… s'excusa le jeune Saiyan.

Les iris du Prince rougirent et ses canines se rallongèrent alors qu'il s'affala par terre, tentant vainement de résister au monstre qui sortait. Puis il tomba dans l'inconscience. Doucement, ses ongles se transformèrent en griffes de couleur noire alors que ses avant-bras se recouvraient de poils de la même couleur. Ses jambes eurent la même mutation et ses pieds se transformèrent en pattes. Sa queue se déroula pour ses transformer en une queue ressemblant vaguement à celle des icejins, bien que ornée de quelques poils rêches. Ses cheveux se rallongèrent pour laisser une coupe à la Super Saiyen 4 (NDA : il ne savent pas ce que c'est, mais c'est pour la représentation de la bête…) et des petites plaques fines d'un violet bleuté apparurent sur ses épaules et à la verticale au milieu de sa poitrine tandis que le haut de son uniforme avait été littéralement explosé. Quand il se remit à bouger, ses mains se fermèrent, faisant crisser les griffes sur le sol. Lentement mais sûrement, il se relevait, laissant apparaître un M sur son front. Son regard carnassier balayait la pièce.

- Hahaha ! Nous avons réussi à l'avoir ! Il n'a pas pu résister, finalement. Au début, je pensais que je n'allais jamais y arriver ! s'exclama Babidi, ravi.

- Oui, nous avons réussi, Maître.

Vegeta plongea son regard dans celui de Shin et fit un sourire laissant clairement imaginer quelles étaient ses intentions. Le Roi des Kaïos tremblait de tous ses membres en se rendant compte face à qui il était.

- T… Touketsu… Vegeta… Je n'arrive pas à le croire… balbutia-t-il.

- Mmmh… Où pourrais-je les envoyer ? Ah ! Je sais ! Babidi, babidi boum !

Le paysage changea et Carot, Gohan et Shin furent stupéfaits de l'endroit où il les avait envoyés. Ils étaient de retour au stade… Les autres membre de l'équipe les aperçurent de la haute plateforme et Bulma fut la première à remarquer le problème : Vegeta…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle.

- Touketsu… C'est pas vrai… C'est pas possible… murmura Esméralda, au comble de la panique.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? la questionna Bulma, n'ayant jamais entendu parler.

- Un monstre… Un monstre qui habite Vegeta… Et il est sorti… Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Un monstre ? Vegeta gardait un monstre au fond de lui ?

- Oui… Le pire des monstres… C'est un Saiyan très réputé qui l'a enfermé en lui… Utilisant une technique mortelle, malheureusement…

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Il était une fois venu sur notre planète et ce Saiyan n'a pas trouvé d'autre moyen que de le sceller dans un corps. Un nouveau-né a été choisi… ce nouveau-né était Vegeta… Touketsu est déjà sorti une fois, et Vegeta a fait des ravages ce jour là… Mais par chance, il a réussi, par la force de sa volonté, à le faire rentrer dans sa coquille à nouveau… Mais là… Cette aura meurtrière… Quelque chose ou quelqu'un a aidé le monstre à sortir et l'a scellé en dehors du corps de mon frère… Je suis dégoûtée…

Les trois amis de Vegeta l'observaient, espérant qu'il ne fasse pas de massacre. Pourtant, il leva son bras vers Carot…


	19. Contrôle gardé

Contrôle gardé

_**Contrôle gardé**_

Vegeta leva doucement son bras vers Carot puis monta la main et la tendit pour former une boule d'énergie de couleur violette, presque noire. Son sourire démoniaque s'élargit encore et il la lança. Carot se mit en position de défense, mais il s'avéra rapidement qu'il était repoussé par la boule, et il finit par lâcher, la boule atterrit dans le public. Des centaines de personnes avaient été tuées.

Carot se tourna vers son ami d'un air horrifié : le monstre était bien ressorti… Il se posa au sol et regarda le Prince : son sourire lui donnait la chair de poule, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant… Il se transforma immédiatement en Super Saiyen 2.

Esméralda regardait alternativement son frère et son mari : elle connaissait la puissance de Vegeta et voulait prévenir son mari, mais au moment où elle allait appeler ce dernier, ils disparurent, la laissant en mode pause, la bouche ouverte, appuyée à la rambarde, les yeux clignant régulièrement et rapidement.

- Ah… réussit-elle à souffler.

De leur côté, Vegeta, Carot, Gohan et Shin étaient dans le désert, loin de tout. Le vaisseau s'ouvrit et Gohan et Shin y entrèrent après avoir souhaité bonne chance à Carot, car Shin connaissait la puissance dévastatrice du monstre.

En effet, Carot et Touketsu se mirent en position et ce premier tenta de résonner la créature.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête, Vegeta ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je ne m'appelle plus Vegeta, mais Touketsu ! lui répondit son interlocuteur.

- Allons, reprends-toi ! Je sais qu'au fond de toi, il y a encore le Prince des Saiyens, celui qui a gagné mon amitié…

Touketsu ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et lui donna un coup de poing monstrueusement puissant dans la tête, lui décrochant pratiquement la mâchoire. Carot tenta de le toucher, sans succès. Il continua à s'acharner sans pouvoir toucher son adversaire une seule fois. Le monstre gardait un sourire sadique en coin, c'était effrayant. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes pendant lesquelles le démon s'amusait à voir le Saiyan essayer de le toucher, il attrapa un de ses bras et sa main devint verte. Carot gémit de douleur : le vert était de l'acide et lui brûlait la peau.

- Rends-toi, ou ton bras sera hors d'usage ! lui lança Touketsu.

- Jamais ! répliqua le jeune Saiyan. Outch ! gémit-il encore.

Il réussit à le faire lâcher avec un crochet sur la joue gauche. Touketsu en fut surpris et sa tête fut projetée, emmenant tout le corps avec. Quand il regarda à nouveau son adversaire, ses yeux étaient remplis de haine. Sa main redevint verte et il lui donna à son tour un coup sur la joue droite, laissant une marque de couleur violette. Carot se frotta la joue, cherchant à atténuer la douleur, mais n'eut pas plus de temps, se prenant encore un coup de poing de la part de son agresseur. Le combat commença. Carot n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se transformer en Super Saiyen 3.

Sa transformation commença : ses cheveux poussèrent doucement, gardant leur teinte dorée. Il hurlait comme un dément, ses cheveux avaient atteint le bas des omoplates. Il se cambra et hurla encore une fois, provoquant un éclat de lumière autour de lui. Il réapparut, les cheveux lui arrivant sous les fesses, tels ceux de son défunt frère Radditz, et il n'avait plus de sourcils, son arcade s'étant élargie. Une seule mèche restait devant ses yeux.

Le démon le voyait de profil, mais il tourna la tête pour lui faire face, le faisant sourire d'un air démoniaque, laissant apparaître ses crocs plantés dans des gencives rouge sang. Carot frissonna en les voyant mais ne se laissa pas envahir par la peur. Il repensa au fait que si son corps disparaissait, il atterrirait dans un monde d'où personne ne pourrait l'extraire et commença à douter sérieusement de ses capacités à battre le démon, amis refoula ces pensées, ne voulant pas désespérer dès le début. Il fit face à Touketsu qui le regardait toujours avec ce sourire qui glaçait le sang.

Ils foncèrent l'un sur l'autre et recommencèrent le combat de plus belle. Touketsu avait encore largement l'avantage et finit par l'assommer d'un coup de poing dans la nuque, juste après avoir senti une aura extrêmement puissante, qui l'intéressait plus que cet idiot qui pensait pouvoir le « résonner », comme il disait. Il fit une moue, vit la porte menant au prochain étage, sourit méchamment et la fit sauter, l'emmenant directement à l'endroit où se trouvait le nouveau monstre.

Au loin se trouvaient Trunks et Goten, qui s'étaient enfuis pour retrouver leurs pères, qui avaient subitement disparu. Ils avaient assisté à la naissance de Boubou, et voyaient Gohan accompagné de Shin et de Kibito. Ils entendirent soudain une explosion et une silhouette apparut à travers la fumée. Trunks le reconnu aussitôt, malgré sa forme de démon : c'était son père. Il sauta du rocher où lui et son ami étaient cachés et se rua vers lui, mais il fut intercepté par Gohan avant qu'il n'arrive à bon port.

- Pourquoi, Gohan ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ton père… lui répondit tristement le jeune homme.

- Mais si ! Même s'il a une drôle d'apparence, je le reconnaîtrais entre mille ! C'est papa ! lui rétorqua le jeune enfant.

- Non… C'est le corps de ton père, mais le cœur d'un monstre… lui expliqua Shin.

- C'est quoi, c'est conneries ? Je ne vous crois pas !

Il se rua vers son père qui le vit arriver de deux façons différentes : d'un côté, un gamin qu'il fallait tuer s'il voulait être tranquille, et de l'autre son fils. L'homme était partagé entre les deux et le laissa donc en vie tout en l'ignorant, malgré le fait que l'enfant lui secouait la jambe pour avoir une réaction.

- Papa ! Papa !! PAPA !! hurla Trunks, au comble du désespoir. Des larmes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues.

La vue des larmes de son fils réveilla Vegeta qui se mit à résister de plus en plus fort, provoquant chez le démon des tremblements incontrôlables. Le Saiyan poussa son fils aussi doucement que possible.

- Retourne chez les autres, Trunks… lui souffla-t-il.

- Mais… Et toi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Vas t'en !

Trunks finit par obéir et se rendit auprès de ses amis. Ils assistèrent à la lutte entre le Saiyan et le démon. Ils voyaient son apparence changer tout doucement tandis que la marque avait tout bonnement disparu. Babidi aussi regarda avec effarement la transformation inverse. Il tremblait de la tête et finit par appeler Boubou.

- Boubou ! Occupe-toi de Vegeta, il n'est pas un bon serviteur, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux ! s'exclama-t-il.

Boubou en fut tout content et se précipita sur le Saiyan qui reprit une faculté de démon et l'envoya voir ailleurs avant de continuer de résister. Après de longues minutes, il réussit enfin à renfermer Touketsu en lui. Il tomba à genoux, à bout de souffle…


	20. Sacrifice vain

Sacrifice vain

_**Sacrifice vain**_

Vegeta était à bout de souffle après avoir repris son apparence normale et leva la tête vers ses amis. Trunks le regardait, plein de fierté. L'enfant se jeta sur son père et se blottit dans ses bras, alors qu'il s'était agenouillé. Il sourit et le serra doucement, histoire de lui assurer qu'il était là. Soudain, Boubou reprit l'offensive, mais sur Gohan. Il envoya une boule de ki qui le fit voir ailleurs, bien que Shin l'aie un peu stoppé dans son élan. Vegeta en resta tétanisé et Trunks le serrait fortement, ayant pris peur sur le coup. Le Saiyan eut un frisson et réfléchit à toute allure à ce qu'il pourrait faire. La situation était désespérée, et dans un tel cas… Il regarda son fils, sourit et prit la parole.

- Piccolo… appela-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Peux-tu t'occuper de Trunks et Goten s'il te plaît ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Promets-le moi…

- … Oui… Je te le promets…

- Merci…

Trunks regarda son père avec curiosité, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Il vit ses yeux noirs se poser sur lui ainsi qu'un sourire doux se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Vegeta lui avait donné un coup dans la nuque, l'assommant. Goten se rua immédiatement sur le Prince, mais avant d'arriver à bon port, un coup de poing dans le ventre lui coupa le souffle, et il s'évanouit. Piccolo comprit où voulait en venir le Saiyan. Il voulait… Il alla donc chercher les deux enfants inanimés et les prit chacun dans un bras avant de faire signe à Shin de le suivre. Ce dernier hocha de la tête et le suivit, laissant Vegeta en tête à tête avec Boubou. Dès qu'il fut assuré qu'ils étaient assez loin, le guerrier laissa monter toute son énergie et la laissa filtrer dans tout son corps, alors que son aura augmentait sans cesse. Il un sourire en coin subsistait sur sa fine bouche, alors que Boubou se vantait d'être indestructible.

- C'est ce que tu crois… Mais j'ai trouvé un moyen de te détruire, sale monstre… pensa Vegeta. Boubou, je t'emmène en enfer avec moi ! cria-t-il à l'intention du monstre.

- Quoi ? Ah non ! Tu n'y arriveras pas, pauvre de toi !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir… répondit-il. Adieu… Bulma, Trunks… Esmé… Carot… murmura-t-il.

Il laissa toute son énergie exploser en lui, créant une immense explosion de plusieurs kilomètres de rayon. Il hurlait à s'en détruire les cordes vocales, dédiant ce hurlement à sa femme, qu'il aimait tant et qu'il voulait protéger en se sacrifiant…

Au loin, Piccolo et Shin s'étaient arrêtés en vol, regardant avec effarement l'explosion extraordinaire qu'avait produit Vegeta au niveau du Super Saiyen 2, son meilleur niveau.

- Cette puissance est extraordinaire… souffla Shin, abasourdi.

- Oui… Je… Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit lui… lui répondit le Namek. Attends… Prends les deux gains et emmène-les au Palais…

- D'accord… lui promit-il. C'est bon, je sais où c'est ! ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard interrogateur de Piccolo.

Piccolo le laissa donc continuer et rebroussa chemin pour revenir là d'où ils étaient partis… Quand il arriva, il remarqua qu'en effet, l'explosion avait fait des dégâts incroyables : il voyait qu'il ne restait de Boubou que quelques bouts de chair disséminés un peu partout dans l'immense cratère qu'avait formé l'énergie de Vegeta lors de son sacrifice. Il fut admiratif devant le travail que le Saiyan avait fait : il avait débarrassé la Terre d'une terrible menace.

Pourtant, il sentit soudain une étrange menace : il regarda autour de lui et ce qu'il vit le terrifia : les morceaux de chair gigotaient légèrement. Il s'enfuit au moment où il les vit se rassembler au même endroit et qu'il eut donc compris que le démon se reformait. Il s'envola et fonça vers Shin dont il sentait la présence au loin. Il passa en trombe devant lui et l'incita à mettre le turbo lui aussi. Le Dieu ne comprit pas mais suivit malgré tout le Namek. Il lui demanderait la raison de cet affolement plus tard…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au Palais et se posèrent. Piccolo prit les deux enfants et les emmena dans une des immenses chambres qu'abritait l'endroit. Il revint ensuite…

……………

Carot et toute la bande arrivèrent plus tard et il annonça la mort de Vegeta et Gohan. Bulma en fut choquée mais au fond d'elle-même, elle essayait de se persuader qu'il était juste parti pour quelques jours, quelques semaines, quelques… mois… Oui… Ça ne pouvait être que ça… Videl en fut écroulée, celui qu'elle aimait était mort… Et Esméralda resta de marbre, bien que son cœur ait été brisé… Son mari, et maintenant son fils, mais surtout… son frère… Carot fut le seul à voir un tout petit changement dans son expression et un très léger spasme. Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Son regard était vide. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle le serra automatiquement. Elle ferma ses yeux d'ébène dans un élan de tristesse et une larme coula sur ses joues mattes.

- P… Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle à son mari, la voix brisée.

- Je ne sais pas… C'est… Boubou… lui répondit-il.

- Vegeta s'est sacrifié pour que nous vivions… Nous lui devons une fière chandelle, ajouta Piccolo.

Elle hocha la tête, ouvrant ses magnifiques yeux…


	21. Retour

Retour

_**Retour**_

Piccolo se rappela soudain un détail : il était allé voir le travail de Vegeta et…

- Boubou… dit-il dans un souffle.

- Bah quoi Boubou ? lui demanda Carot. Vegeta l'a tué, non ?

- Non… répondit-il.

- Qu… Quoi ? s'exclama Bulma, stupéfaite.

- Ses morceaux de chair ont été disséminés un peu partout mais… ils se sont… rejoints pour reformer Boubou…

- P… Pardon ? demanda Esméralda, ne pouvant pas y croire.

- C'est la vérité… Désolé… souffla Piccolo, baissant la tête.

- C'est… pas vrai… balbutia Bulma. Il… Il s'est… sacrifié pour rien…

- Désolé, mais… oui… C'est exactement ça… lui répondit tristement Piccolo.

Bulma tomba à terre, les mains la soutenant, et pleura silencieusement. À ce moment-là, Trunks et Goten sortirent du bâtiment dans lequel ils avaient dormi comme des souches. Quand Trunks vit les larmes de sa mère, il se rua sur elle, voulant la soutenir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, maman ? lui demanda doucement le demi-Saiyan.

Elle ne réussi pas à parler, complètement abattue.

- Je vais te le dire, Trunks… répondit Carot. Ton père et Sangohan sont morts…

- Pas… pas possible… répondit-il. Tu mens ! hurla-t-il ensuite, des larmes lui montant aux yeux.

- Non… Désolé…

……

Boubou s'était entièrement reformé et continua sa route tranquillement avant d'entendre son maître l'appeler.

- Boubou ! Soigne-moi ! Vite ! disait-il.

Boubou s'exécuta quand il entendit la menace de Babidi : ou il le soignait, ou il était à nouveau prisonnier de sa boule charnelle. Le choix n'était pas très difficile… Une fois que Babidi fut soigné, il monta sur le dos de Boubou et ils partirent, sans voir une touffe noire sous les rochers qui s'étaient écrasés lors de l'explosion…

Ils partirent vers une ville à l'ouest et s'arrêtèrent là. Babidi voulait absolument tuer les deux garçons Saiyens et Piccolo, ne se doutant pas qu'il y avait d'autres personnes proches de Vegeta.

Là où ce dernier avait explosé, les rochers bougèrent et tombèrent, n'aillant plus d'équilibre sur le dos qui se courbait pour monter tout doucement. Une flamme noire se trouvait sur la tête qui affichait une dureté claire. Des yeux d'ébène s'ouvrirent. Vegeta était sorti des décombres et il fouillait du regard le paysage.

- Merde, Boubou n'est pas mort… pensa-t-il. Bon première chose, retrouver Gohan…

Il se concentra et finit par sentir son aura, ce qui l'étonna légèrement, car il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à le sentir. Il se dirigea donc vers lui aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, car il avait été grièvement blessé par son explosion dont il avait survécu de justesse. En pensant à ça, il sourit. Il avait échappé à la mort, ce qui signifiait… Son sourire s'élargit. Il arriva à ce moment là à l'endroit où Gohan était tombé et le prit sur son dos avant de s'envoler vers le Palais, où il sentait tout le monde.

Tout le monde était abattu en sachant que Vegeta s'était sacrifié pour rien. Soudain, les combattants sentirent une puissance qui s'approchait se s'inquiétèrent un instant, redoutant que ça soit Boubou. Mais quand il apparut…

- Vegeta ! s'exclama Bulma, les yeux pétillants de joie en le voyant en vie.

Il se posa au sol, laissant voir Gohan inanimé et le laissa glisser sur sol à son tour. Dendé s'approcha, incertain. Mais quand il vit le regard suppliant de Vegeta, il comprit, se rua sur le jeune homme et le soigna. Toutes les blessures se refermèrent doucement et il se réveilla, déboussolé. Quand il regarda autour de lui, Dendé était déjà en train de s'occuper du Prince qui se retrouvait avec le Namek à ses soins et Bulma à son cou, le faisant rougir. Il rougit encore plus fortement quand, une fois que Dendé eut fini, Bulma lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue, ne pouvant s'empêcher, tant elle était heureuse.

- Bon, alors, comment cela se fait-il que tu sois encore en vie après ton explosion ? demanda Piccolo.

- Ça te dérange, peut-être ? lui répliqua froidement Vegeta.

- Non non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que ça m'étonne ! se défendit le Namek.

- Je ne sais pas moi-même comment j'ai fait… Vraiment, je ne sais pas… du tout…

- Bah, au moins tu es vivant ! s'exclama Bulma.

Il sourit en entendant cette phrase, il savait que Bulma était heureuse de le savoir vivant, mais elle ne se rendait pas compte que le problème était justement là…

Soudain, ils reçurent un message télépathique de Babidi. Ils fermèrent les yeux et virent qu'il se trouvait juste au-dessus d'une ville. Vegeta fronça les sourcils.

- Bonjour à tous. Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose : je cherche ces trois personnes, que vous voyez maintenant, annonça-t-il, laissant voir les images de Trunks, Goten et Piccolo. J'aimerais que vous me disiez où ils se trouvent, car ils se sont pris à moi de façon terrible. S'ils ne se rendent pas, les habitants de cette ville seront dévorés par Boubou, qui a un appétit féroce !

- Je crois bien l'avoir remarqué… remarqua Vegeta.

Personne ne se témoigna après dix minutes d'attente et Babidi mit donc sa menace à exécution : Boubou fit s'élever tous les habitants de la ville dans les airs, les transforma en bonbons et les avala après les avoir soigneusement croqués, répugnant les pauvres combattants qui ne savaient que faire… Vegeta serra les poings et les dents et finit par craquer : cette planète et ses habitants l'avaient accueilli pendant toutes ces années, il n'était pas question qu'ils se fassent dévorer par ce truc obèse appelé Boubou. Il se transforma en Super saiyen 2 et s'envola vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux personnages semant la terreur sur la Terre, ne faisant pas attention à Bulma qui lui hurlait de revenir.

- C'est pas vrai ! Il ne m'a même pas écouté ! Il… Il ne pense pas à nous, on dirait… dit-elle, désespérée.

- Tu te trompes, répondit Esméralda. Il fait ça pour nous, pour que nous puissions vivre dans une ère de paix…

- Peut-être bien, mais s'il meurt, je ne pourrais pas le supporter…

- Si, je serais avec toi, maman… lui dit Trunks.

- Merci, Trunks…

Vegeta arriva devant eux et se manifesta, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais.

- Oh, tu es encore vivant ?

- Oui.

- Bon. Boubou, tu peux le tuer !

L'aura que dégageait Vegeta était extraordinaire, mais Boubou se rua sur lui et tenta de lui donner des coups, sans succès : Vegeta les évitait tous sans difficultés, il restait simplement les bras croisés et évita tranquillement tous les coups qui lui semblaient d'une lenteur inestimable. Il bailla à un moment et commença les séries de coups contre Boubou, l'envoyant valdinguer ici et là. Il prit sa crête et commença à jouer avec sa tête tout en le maintenant, provoquant un effet ping-pong. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que Boubou lui donne un coup de pied qui le repoussa un peu plus loin, mais il revint à la charge et recommença une série de coups plus variés les uns que les autres sous les yeux effarés des milliards de spectateurs par le biais de Babidi, qui était tout aussi étonné…


End file.
